Una Vida Nueva
by LesbianUnicorn722
Summary: Annie despierta luego de un tiempo, con la decisión de ayudar a la humanidad. En su estadía en el cuerpo de exploración, se va acercando a Mikasa. Luego de una semana fuera de las murallas y solas Mikasa y Annie empiezan a desarrollar sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Annie había logrado despertar, la ojiazul había decidido ayudar al cuerpo de exploración y a la humanidad en lugar de a los titanes. Annie había declarado en la corte para poder ayudar a la humanidad.

El comandante Smith les había pedido a los altos mandos que dejaran a Leonhardt bajo su custodia ya que, si, ésta decidía volver a traicionarlos no les quedaría otra opción más que ejecutarla, los altos mandos muy a su pesar sabían que el Comandante tenía toda la razón y no les quedó más ceder ante la petición del comandante del cuerpo de exploración y así fue como la rubia estaba integrada por primera en el cuerpo de exploración.

En el lugar al principio se mantenía una enorme tensión, la cual podía ser cortada con el filo de las cuchillas, ya que, como todos sabían Leonhardt y Ackerman no se llevaban muy bien, porque la mujer titán había querido matar a Eren, el preciado hermano de la pelinegra.

Las cosas hasta el momento iban bien ya que Annie le había pedido disculpas a todo el equipo sin excepciones pero hubo una disculpa qué la hizo en solitario y esa disculpa iba dirigida hacia Mikasa Ackerman su eterna rival. Annie sabía que se tenía que disculpar con la pelinegra pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de todos, ya que como todos, ella también tenía su orgullo y no quería que nadie viera su cara de arrepentido para con Mikasa, eso era algo muy privado.

Al principio la pelinegra había sido muy cortante con la rubia, pero eso era lo más obvio, luego de ver la cara de arrepentimiento de esta, Mikasa decidió perdonarla y darle el don de la duda, darle la oportunidad de demostrar que podía cambiar por el bien de la humanidad. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar. Después de realizar un sin fin de disculpas, Annie empezó con su vida nuevamente con nuevo miembro del equipo de exploración, a pesar de lo sucedido todos la trataban bien, aunque algunos le tenían rencor por haber matado a muchos sus compañeros sin remordimiento alguno, y es que en ese momento la rubia no sentía nada ella solo estaba cumpliendo órdenes.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora quería reparar el daño que había causado, aunque sabía que no podía regresar las vidas que había arrebatado, haría lo imposible para poder salvar las vidas que aún estaban a su alcance.

Se había acercado la hora de la cena, todos hablaban tranquilamente acerca de cómo había su día en los entrenamientos mientras que Eren le reprochaba a su hermana lo sobreprotectora que era, nadie podía culpar a la pelinegra por eso.

—Ya por el amor de Dios, Mikasa puedo hacer esto solo. —dijo Eren refiriéndose a entrenar.

—Sé que puedes, pero Eren tú más que nadie sabe qué entrenar solo no es fácil más para ti.—

—¡Qué quieres decir que soy estúpido o qué! —le gritó el pelinegro a su hermana, mientras que Annie prestaba atención a la pequeña discusión, bueno todo el mundo veía el enojo en la cara del joven titán y la serenidad en Mikasa, algo de admirar según la ojiazul, nadie se podría quedar tan tranquilo cuando le están gritando en la cara.

—No es eso, solo qué, ahhh tú quieres entrenar solo y eso no te ayudará a menos que lo hagas con alguien más. —explicó Mikasa.

—Ahhh, ¿Y ese alguien más eres tú? —escupió Eren.

—No, si quieres lo puedes hacer con quien quieras pero no sólo. —terminó de decir la muchacha sin ánimo alguno.

—No necesito a nadie.—

—Tú sabes qué no es verdad, hasta yo necesito la ayuda de alguien para poder ver mis propios avances.—

—Deja de molestar Mikasa tú no eres mi madre. —

—Ya lo sé.—

—Entonces porque siempre me estás sobreprotegiendo. —alegó Eren, Annie se quedó observando y escuchando como la pequeña discusión tomaba un rumbo diferente, y es que les causa algo de gracia ver con el muchacho se alteraba al ver la cara de serenidad de su hermana aún cuando él le estaba gritando a todo pulmón.

—Te protejo porque se lo prometí a Carla. —respondió Mikasa analizando las facciones de su hermano.

—No necesitas hacer eso es fastidioso tenerte siempre detrás mío las 24/7. —

—No exageres, solo lo hago cuando vamos de misión porque siempre te lanzas de cabeza ante cualquier titán qué ves sin detenerte a pensar en las consecuencias. —explicó Mikasa un poco harta e irritada ante la actitud de su hermano, si tenía un buen autocontrol pero lo que no tenía era mucha paciencia y esta se le estaba acabando de poquito a poquito.

Eren quería que Mikasa lo dejara en paz por una vez en su vida, por unos momentos ya que la muchacha siempre estaba al pendiente de él y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. No era cierto lo que ella decía según él, él no se tiraba de cabeza sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—A veces me arrepiento de haberte salvado aquella vez. —susurró Eren creyó no que Mikasa no le había escuchado pero fue todo lo contrario ya que Mikasa tenía muy bien desarrollados su oídos al igual que la rubia qué los observaba.

Mikasa al oír esto sintió un dolor en su pecho y a la vez una enorme rabia recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Annie veía el dolor en la cara de la pelinegra, pero solo se limitó a seguir observando. Ella más que nadie sabía el dolor y la rabia que la pelinegra estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Tal vez no sabía el significado de las palabras del chico titán, pero lo que si sabia era que habían tenido un gran impacto en la pelinegra.

—Lamentó que tengas que arrepentirte de tu decisión Eren.—respondió Mikasa dejando a Eren en shock.

—Mi… Mikasa yo….yo...no quise decir eso. —tartamudeo Eren.

Eren y Annie observaron el nuevo cambio en los ojos de Mikasa si antes podían un poco de luz en sus orbes ónix ahora no se podía observar nada, solo un completo vacío ya no había brillo en ellos. Eren trató de arreglar las cosas pero en lugar de eso las arruinó más.

—Mikasa...yo estaba enojado…..yo no quise decir eso. —decía el muchacho.

—Cuando una persona está enojada tiende a decir las verdades Eren, lamento si fui una molestia por el hecho haberme ayudado ese día, lamentó haber sido una molestia para ti todo este tiempo, así que, para compensar tu ayuda y las molestias causadas te pido que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y no te moleste en preocuparte por mí porque yo ya no lo haré por ti. Ya me quedaron claros tus sentimientos y los voy a respetar. —sentenció Mikasa con una voz fría e hiriente.

Eren trató de detener a Mikasa pero cuando tomo a Mikasa de la mano esta se giró y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar. Todos en el comedor se levantaron rápidamente y quedaron con la boca abierta jamás habían visto a Mikasa golpear a Eren de esa manera ni cuando entrenaban, jamás de los jamases pensaron en ver esa escena. Pero la vieron, la presenciaron, la vivieron y no tenían idea alguna del porque, sabían de antemano qué Eren trataba mal a su hermana por el simple hecho de que esta se preocupaba mucho por él, pero vamos qué persona no se preocupa por el bienestar de sus seres amados.

Annie vio la cara de ira de Mikasa y le sorprendió ver cómo la pelinegra golpeaba a su propio hermano, ella nunca pensó que Mikasa fuera capaz de algo tan fuerte, pero se dio cuenta muy en el fondo de toda esa ira había dolor, no supo el porqué pero le dio ternura y compasión el ver esos sentimientos en la cara de la pelinegra, pocas personas se podían dar cuenta de ellos, claro, si prestaban la atención debida. Decidió que después hablaría con Mikasa aunque no fueran amigas trataría de acercarse a ella para que esta se desahogue y saque todo lo que la lástima por ella más que nadie sabía la clase de sentimientos que estaba teniendo Mikasa en esos momentos.

—No me vuelvas a tocar, Jaeger. —sentenció Mikasa viendo con ojos de frialdad a la única persona que consideraba su familia, a su único pilar.

—¡Pero si eres mi hermana! —gritó Eren iracundo.

—Ahora soy tu hermana, pero hace un momento solo era un estorbo. —dijo Mikasa sin perder la compostura. —Pierde sentido cuando lo dices en voz alta. —

—No quería decir eso y lo sabes estaba enojado, estoy enojado por tu comportamiento de señorita nunca pierdo la compostura, de tu sobreprotección hacia mí. —escupió Eren.

—Lamento que mi autocontrol te moleste, pero no puedo hacer nada y pues como ya te lo dije no te preocupes por mí porque yo ya no lo haré por ti, así tú estás feliz, yo estoy feliz y evitamos que te parta la cara. —

—¿Qué me vas a partir la cara dices? —repitió Eren en son de burla.

—Eren es mejor que te quedes callado. —intervino Annie un poco perezosa pero en el fondo un tanto preocupada ella sabía que cuando una persona pierde el autocontrol era lo peor, ella ya lo había perdido una vez.

—Porque debería de hacerlo Annie, ella dice que puede partirme la cara pero eso es solo un su posición. —le respondió Eren a la rubia.

—Eren yo no supongo nada, todo el mundo aquí sabe que soy capaz de hacerlo, creo, no, no, estoy segura que la única persona que puede aguantar una pelea seria es Leonhardt. —respondió Mikasa yendo hacia la salida del comedor.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar lo que Mikasa había asegurado, hasta la mismísima Annie había quedado boquiabierta. Mientras todos murmuraban acerca del nuevo comportamiento de la pelinegra, Levi había escuchado toda la discusión de los hermanos y pensó

"Por fin Ackerman se está dando su lugar. Así que, solo suposiciones Jaeger ya veremos cómo te va mañana en el entrenamiento." pensó Levi con una sonrisa sádica.

Todos salieron de la cafetería ya se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones y casualmente, Annie y Mikasa compartían la misma alcoba. La rubia y la pelinegra compartían la alcoba ya que según él comandante Smith, Mikasa era la mejor opción para mantener a raya a la ojiazul por si algo llegaba a pasar.

La rubia pensó que quizás podría hablar con la pelinegra, pero cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba, y quizás no llegaría ni a dormir del coraje y la tristeza. Annie pensó que sería mejor intentar en la mañana ya cuando todos los ánimos estuvieran bajos. No sabían porque quería acercarse a la pelinegra, pero sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella en estos momentos, quizás porque era la única que entendía a la pelinegra y viceversa.

La mañana llegó muy rápido, ya todos estaban desayunando, Annie pudo apreciar la llegada de Mikasa al comedor pero esta solo llegó tomó su desayuno comió y no comió y salió del lugar. Annie se apresuró a terminar su desayuno y seguir a la pelinegra. Mikasa se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento, a lo que Annie vio y trató de esconderse pero fue imposible ya que…

—Sal de ahí, Leonhardt. —dijo Mikasa empezando a estirar su extremidades.

—Veo que no se te escapa ni una Ackerman.—

—Pues al igual que tú tengo todos mis sentidos muy desarrollados. —respondió la pelinegra sin voltear a ver a la rubia.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —sentenció la rubia empezando a imitar a Mikasa.

—Y dime Leonhardt, ¿Qué te hizo seguirme? —preguntó Mikasa algo curiosa, si muy seria, muy seria pero que su rival la haya seguido merece tener la curiosidad no.

—Pues lo que pasó anoche no pasó desapercibido para mí y como dijiste hace un momento también tengo mi sentidos desarrollados y no puede evitar escuchar lo que Eren te dijo pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que dijiste acerca de mí. —respondió Annie nerviosa por la reacción que la pelinegra pudiera tomar.

—Supongo que tienes razón, lamentó que todos hayan presenciado ese show pero en cuanto a lo que dije de ti tengo razón no lo crees así. —dijo Mikasa volteando a ver a Annie por primera vez.

—No estoy segura. —susurró Annie a lo que Mikasa escucho perfectamente.

—¿Quieres intentar? Podemos entrenar juntas y te darás cuenta de que si tengo razón, a pesar de que estuviste congelada tus técnicas no se perdieron.—

—Está bien.—

Ninguna de las dos sabían porque se sentían cómodas al hablar. Así que, sin más preguntas empezaron a entrenar, una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, puños, patadas por doquier y sin darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros había llegado y se habían quedado viéndolas pelear, ellas continuaron su pequeño entrenamiento pero después de unos segundos una voz las sacó de su pequeña pelea.

—¡Bien, muchachos es hora de empezar aunque veo qué Ackerman y Leonhardt se nos adelantaron un poco hoy! —gritó Levi.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron e hicieron su pose de respeto firmes y con la mano derecha a la altura del pecho. Levi les explico de qué iría el entrenamiento y todos se quedaron estupefactos al saber que eso les iba a doler y que ninguno tenía la oportunidad de por lo menos quedar en segundo lugar, ya que dos monstruos con cara y cuerpo de mujer estarían en dicho entrenamiento y con monstruos se referían a Mikasa y Annie, Eren podía ser un titán al igual que la rubia pero en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo las chicas mencionadas eran las mejores.

—El entrenamiento va a empezar la primer pareja en pelear será Armin vs Eren. —sentencian Levi.

Los dos chicos entraron al círculo dibujado por el cabo, y como era de esperarse, Eren había ganado por fuerza, todas las parejas iban pasando y como era de esperarse Mikasa y Annie estaban arrasando con todos sus compañeros. Los últimos en quedar de pie eran Mikasa, Annie, Jean y Eren. Levi al ver esta decidió que dejaría que Annie peleará contra Jean para qué de esta manera Mikasa peleará contra Eren y poder ver una pelea digna según su criterio. Jean y Annie entraron en el círculo…

—No te preocupes Annie seré blando contigo. —se burló él chico caballo, olvidando que era contra Annie con la que iba a pelear ósea la chica Titán.

—Déjate de payasadas y pelea. —gruñó la rubia harta de escuchar las estupideces del chico.

Mikasa estaba atenta a los movimientos de Annie y le dio risa ver qué está no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para pelear contra Jean, ella solamente estaba usando un cuarto de fuerza y aún así Jean no la podía derrotar, Mikasa sonrió para sus adentros al ver tal cosa, después de unos cinco a seis segundo Jean quedó derrotado con tres patadas en el abdomen, cuatro puñetazos en la cara que no vio venir y una última patada que lo mandó a volar del lugar. Sasha y Connie se empezaron a reír del chico caballo ya que siempre alardeaba de su supuesta fuerza y Mikasa siempre le daba paliza pero en este caso Annie le había dado paliza qué era exactamente los mismo.

—¡Bien Leonhardt, ahora Ackerman y Jaeger a pelear! —gritó Levi.

Los dos hermanos entraron en el círculo, Mikasa no demostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro serio, mientras que Eren parecía tranquilo (pensando que quizás Mikasa no le iba a hacer nada.) Levi vio la serenidad de Eren y eso sólo pudo sacarle una sonrisa siniestra, sabia que no le iría nada bien al chico ojiverde.

—Jaeger yo qué tú no me confiaba mucho. —le dijo el cabo siendo sarcástico pero Eren no lo había notado.

—Sí señor. —respondió este sin mucho interés.

—¡Bueno comiencen! —volvió a gritar Levi.

Mikasa estaba en pose de pelea, mientras que Eren no hacía nada entonces la pelinegra le hizo señas con los dedos para que se acercara tal acto hizo enojar a Eren de sobremanera, él pensaba qué que se creía Mikasa al hacerle esas señas él era un titán y ella una simple mujer con una fuerza sobrehumana y capaz de matar a cualquiera pero ahora ella se estaba pasando queriéndolo subestimar a él.

Annie estaba expectante quería ver a Mikasa y a Eren pelear por primera vez y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias la pelea comenzó. Eren se acercó a Mikasa sin miedo alguno, pero Annie se dio cuenta del gran error del chico y solo pensó que ojalá la pelinegra lo dejara en una sola pieza por lo menos. Mikasa, por otro lado, ya sabía la manera de pelear de Eren, sabía que este había tomado prestadas algunas técnicas de Annie, así que, ya se había preparado para todo lo que su hermano pudiera hacer.

Eren se abalanzó sobre Mikasa la cual lo esquivo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero no lo dejó allí cuando Eren pasó por su lado él puño derecho de ella se elevó golpeando a Eren en el abdomen, haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos y escupiera saliva, dejándolo sin aire, Eren cayó de rodillas al suelo agarrándose el estómago y tratando de coger aire pero le resultaba difícil y eso qué Mikasa solo le había dado un puñetazo. Levi quería reírse al ver el error del chico titán pero se contuvo, ya que, él tenía una imagen que cuidar pero eso no quitaba que era divertido ver cómo al fin Mikasa se daba su lugar y no se dejaba humillar por su hermano.

Annie no se contuvo y se le salió una pequeña risita de los labios, Eren vio como la rubia se burlaba de él y eso lo hizo enojar más ya que según él, Mikasa lo estaba humillando frente a todo el equipo.

Eren se levantó y se volvió a ir sobre Ackerman, pero esta no se movió, esta vez lo espero en su pose de pelea cuando el chico ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella le dio una patada en los pies luego un puñetazos en la cara para después darle un gancho derecho en el estómago y lo terminó de rematar con gancho izquierdo en la cara qué lo hizo salirse del círculo. Todos los demás veían con miedo y respeto a Mikasa, si antes la respetaban ahora lo hacían mucho más, ellos no creían que ella fuera capaz de poder golpear a su propio hermano, pero todos sabían que no eran hermanos de sangre pero también sabían que la pelinegra si lo consideraba como tal.

—Bien chicos, el entrenamiento terminó vayan todos a ducharse más tarde les daré sus quehaceres del día. —informó Levi.

—Un momento Cabo Levi, ¿Leonhardt y Ackerman no tienen que pelear? —preguntó Jean, todos prestaron atención al comentario del chico, sinceramente él tenía razón faltan ellas dos por pelear.

—Eso no será necesario, ya que, si se ponen a pelear sé que esto no terminará bien para ninguna de las dos, además dentro de poco saldremos a una misión fuera del muro y las necesitamos enteras, ahora sin más lárguense. —respondió Levi.

Todos los muchachos asintieron a las órdenes del cabo, mientras que Armin ayudaba a Eren a ponerse en pie.

—Ya estás contenta me acabas de humillar frente a todos. —le recrimino Eren a Mikasa.

—No he humillado a nadie, él qué se humilló solo fuiste tú al subestimar mi fuerza. —respondió Mikasa sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

—Déjate de tonterías esto era lo que querías hacer. —volvió a decir Jaeger con cierto rencor.

—Ya olvídalo. —respondió Mikasa alejándose.

—¿Eren qué le hiciste a Mikasa para que te trate así? —preguntó el rubio.

—Ayer sin querer le dije que me a veces me había arrepentido de haberla salvado aquel día. —respondió el chico titán bajando la cabeza.

Armin no contesto, nunca se esperó semejante respuesta, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo llegaría a ser tan estúpido como para herir de esa manera a Mikasa, nunca imaginó que eso llegaría a ocurrir y es que jamás se lo había planteado, ya que, Eren y Mikasa siempre discutían pero no llegaban al punto de faltase tanto el respeto pero lo que había hecho su amigo era más que una falta de respeto, con eso le dijo que se arrepentía de que ella estuviera viva. Armin sabía lo importante que era Eren para Mikasa, pensó qué ahora debería hablar con su mejor amiga, pero no sabía qué le iba a decir así que mejor decidió dejar que pasaran unos días hasta que se calmaran las aguas.

….

Semanas fueron pasando en las cuales tanto Annie como Mikasa se la pasaban entrenando juntas, no eran amigas pero tampoco eran enemigas solo eran compañera de habitación y de peleas.

—¡Escuchen todos mañana saldremos fuera de los muros, tenemos una nueva expedición! —informaba Levi seriamente. —¡Ackerman, Leonhardt, el comandante Smith las espera en su oficina, Jaeger y los demás vienen conmigo así que ahora muevan sus traseros! —gritó Levi.

Mikasa y Annie compartieron unas miradas de confusión al saber que el comandante las quería ver, pero no eran las únicas, todos estaban sorprendidos pero sin perder más tiempo las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia su lugar de destino. Tocaron la puerta y escucharon la voz que les dio permiso de pasar.

—¿Nos mandó a llamar comandante? —preguntó Mikasa al mismo tiempo que ella y Annie hacia él saludo de respeto.

—Si, como ya sabrán mañana saldremos de expedición. —las dos chicas asintieron. —Y como saben es la primera vez de Leonhardt desde su despertar, los altos mandos no querían que ella saliera, pero les dije que no teníamos otra opción, así que, desde ahora Ackerman quedas a cargo de las acciones de Leonhardt. Si se preguntan porque no pongo a Levi es porque él se hará cargo de Jaeger. —dijo Smith.

—Entendido. —respondió Mikasa.

—Ahora Leonhardt, ¿Estas de acuerdo con esto? —

—Si señor. — respondió la rubia, y la verdad no era como si tuviera otra opción. Si quiera seguir viva tendría que hacer lo que dijeran.

—Bien, otra cosa las alineaciones de trabajo van a cambiar. Cuando estemos en terreno abierto quiero que ustedes dos tiene que evitar tener enfrentamientos con los titanes las necesitamos para cargar uno equipamientos.—

—Está bien. —respondió Mikasa.

—¿Nos podemos retirar? —pregunto Annie.

—Si, se pueden retirar.—

Las dos chicas iban pensando en todo lo que tendrían que empacar para el siguiente día, pensaba en cuantos compañeros perderían el siguiente día a manos de los titanes.

Las dos se dirigieron a hacer los deberes que les había asignado Levi, en lo que las hacían las horas fueron pasando hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Todos comentaban acerca de lo que pasaría el día siguiente y de como las alineaciones habían cambiado protegiendo a las dos mujeres más fuertes del escuadrón, cosa qué les pareció raro, pero no le dieron más vueltas al asunto sabían que si el Comandante hacía eso era por algo.

Mikasa entró a la cafetería, su cabello goteaba dando a entender que acababa de tomar un baño para ser seguida por Annie la cual venía en las mismas condiciones que la pelinegra.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a tomar sus alimentos y tomar asiento lejos del desorden que se tenían sus compañeros.

—¿Mikasa podemos hablar? —preguntó Armin un poco nervioso.

—Claro, Armin, ¿Dime qué necesitas? —dijo Mikasa amable.

—Quiero saber qué fue lo que paso entre tu y Eren, desde hace unas semanas que no se hablan y eso me preocupa. —dijo el chico de ojos azules.

—Armin, no quiero hablar de eso, se que tu ya sabes lo qué pasó entre nosotros y no voy a decir más. Deja de preocuparte por eso. —respondió Mikasa levantándose para marcharse, Annie estaba cerca de Mikasa y escuchó todo.

—Pero Mikasa sabes qué él no quiso decir eso. —dijo Armin defendiendo a Eren.

—Entonces qué quiso decir Armin vamos explícamelo. —respondió Mikasa serena por fuera pero dolida por dentro.

—Solo deja que él te lo explique Mikasa, ustedes son hermanos.—

—No, Armin no te confundas para mi él era mi hermano, mi única familia y lo sabes, pero para él yo solo era un estorbo, alguien que no merecía ser salvada ese maldito día, me hubiera gustado que jamás hubiera llegado y hubiera muerto a manos de ellos. —respondió Mikasa con asco y dolor al recordar la muerte de sus padres.

—No digas eso, Mikasa deja que las cosas se aclaren.—

—Olvídalo Armin, tengo cosas que hacer mañana será un día largo. —dicho esto Mikasa salió de la cafetería hacia su habitación.

Annie solo observó y escuchó, sabía poco acerca del pasado de Mikasa, bueno solo sabía que había perdido a sus padres cuando era niña y los Jaeger la habían adoptado pero nada más, no era como que la morena dijera sus cosas a los cuatro vientos. Annie terminó de cenar y se dirigió hacia su habitación encontrándose a Mikasa haciendo ejercicios.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Annie quitándose las botas y buscando ropa cómoda para dormir.

—Solo trato de relajarme.—

—Mañana hay expedición si sigues así tu cuerpo quedará resentido. —dijo Annie buscando su ropa de dormir.

—Lo se, pero esto es lo único que me ayuda a no pensar—respondió Mikasa y pensó. "Porque le contesto porque no me quedo callada agh."

—Deberías de descansar. —dijo Annie recostándose. —¿Por qué me importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer?" pensó Annie.

Mikasa se puso su ropa de dormir haciéndole caso a Annie de descansar, las dos pensaban en sus acciones para con la otra más no sabían que las semanas qué habían pasado entrenando les habían ayudado para crear pequeños lazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

La mañana llego rápido, eran las cinco en punto de la madrugada para ser más exactos y dos mujeres ya estaban levantadas haciendo sus rutinas, correr en los campos de entrenamiento, ejercicios matutinos para después tener su pequeña pelea corporal. Mikasa y Annie eran muy disciplinadas para su edad. Cuando ambas sintieron que ya era tarde se dirigieron a cambiarse e ir a comer para después partir hacia las afueras del muro.

Mientras que en la habitación de Leonhardt y Ackerman.

Annie había decidido tomar la ducha primero mientras que Mikasa busca su uniforme para tenerlo listo, pasaron unos minutos en los que la pelinegra se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué Annie la había seguido? ¿Por qué le había preguntó eso acerca de qué si ella podía ser un buen rival? No entendía nada, pero la verdad era que no le molestaba la presencia de la rubia a pesar de los problemas que tuvieron en el pasado. Quizás ya la había perdonado de corazón por querer asesinar a su hermano, pero como ella misma pensó en ese momento eso ya era agua pasada.

Mientras Mikasa estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Annie salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla un tanto diminutiva dejando ver su esbelto cuerpo, sus músculos bien formados, sus piernas torneadas, su abdomen plano y bien definido.

—Mikasa, Mikasa.—decía Annie tratando de tener la atención de la pelinegra la cual estaba muy enterrada en sus pensamientos. —¡Mikasa Ackerman! —

—Hmm, ¿Qué pasa? Annie. —preguntó la pelinegra saliendo de su trance para ver a la rubia frente a ella envuelta en la toalla, con líneas de agua escurriendo por sus brazos, piernas y cabello.

—El baño ya está listo. —respondió la rubia.

—Bien, gracias. —

Annie noto lo distraída que estaba su compañera, pero decidió no molestar a veces hasta ella necesita su tiempo a solas para pensar o tan solo descansar de todo. Mikasa se metió en la ducha, mientras que Annie se vestía, y también pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de la mañana y del todo el tiempo que llevaba en el cuerpo de exploración, ella y Mikasa entrenando juntas, el entrenamiento donde Mikasa golpeó a Eren todo eso era muy raro para ella ya que jamás pensó que llegara a ocurrir, era como un milagro.

Las chicas terminaron de alistarse y se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Annie tomó su desayuno y se dirigió hacia una mesa al fondo del lugar, donde había poca gente y podía comer tranquila sin que nadie la molestara.

Mikasa también se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, pero había un problema no sabía dónde sentarse y estaba claro que no se quería sentar con Eren puesto que estaban enojados, si se sentaba con Sasha seguramente la chica patata le trataría de quitar su comida y no estaba de humor para aguantar sus tonterías, si se sentaba con Ymir y Christa pues Ymir se iba a poner caramelosa con Christa y eso le provocaría diabetes tipo dos, su mente en ese momento era un dilema hasta qué

—Hey Ackerman. —dijo Annie haciendo señas para que la pelinegra se fuera a sentar con ella, Mikasa no lo pensó dos veces, ya que, si se sentaba con Annie, estaba segura de que esta no le haría preguntas, no haría nada estúpido o suicida, así que sin dudar mucho se fue donde se encontraba la chica titán.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a las dos chicas sentadas en la misma mesa, les sorprendió ver que las dos estaban calmadas, no comentaban nada, pero se sentía la comodidad entre ellas, era algo inexplicable. Levi que pasaba por ahí vio el panorama, también se sorprendió un poco, pero él ya había visto la relación que estaban llevando las dos mujeres desde que la rubia se había unido a la unidad.

….

Horas después todos estaban listos para partir.

—Escuchen todos pase lo que pase no pueden permitir que los titanes lleguen a Ackerman y Leonhardt.—anuncio Smith con seriedad.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono Jean.

—Ellas dos solo unas únicas capaces de subir cargamento pesado sin necesidad de transformarse en titán o de necesitar las ayuda de más personas. —respondió el comandante. —Ahora ya no hay nada más que discutir recuerden eviten que los titanes lleguen a estas dos chicas.—

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso al horizonte, muchos sentían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar durante el trayecto, no sabían a cuantos titanes tenían que enfrentar en ese largo camino. No sabían qué cosas pesadas tenían que cargar las chicas más fuertes de la unidad, pero lo que si sabían era que tenían que protegerlas, aunque ellas dos se sabían proteger bastante bien solas.

—Ackerman, Leonhardt nos internaremos en el bosque para recoger los víveres que algunos de mis hombres dejaron ahí. Leonhardt has lo posible para evitar tu transformación, sabemos que eso atrae a más titanes. Si algo llega a salir mal no dudes en pelear. —dijo Smith, las chicas asintieron y siguieron cabalgando. Smith se adelantó un poco dejando a las dos mujeres atrás.

—¿Cómo supiste que eras un Titán? —preguntó Mikasa mirando al frente, Annie entendió que era para distraerse en el viaje y aliviar la tensión entre ellas y al mismo tiempo conocerse mejor.

—Lo supe desde que era una niña mi padre me obligaba a entrenar y a transformarme para poder manejar los poderes. Todo se basaba en entrenamientos estrictos se puede decir que mi infancia solo era pelear y pelear.—

—Debió ser duro. —comentó Mikasa mirando el norte sabía hacia qué lugares llevaban esos caminos.

—¿Qué te llevo a ser tan fría con todos? —

—La muerte de mis padres. —susurro la pelinegra.

—¿Tan duro fue? —preguntó Annie.

—El ver cómo los asesinaron frente a mí, solo para llevarme con ellos por mi descendencia.—

—Vaya, sabía que habías perdido a tus padres, pero nunca imagine que los habían asesinado frente a ti. —se sinceró la ojiazul.

—Nadie lo sabe. Solo los Jaeger, pero solo yo vi como ellos se desangraban frente a mí. Solo yo vi la cara de mis padres tratando de protegerme y morir en el intento. —la voz de Mikasa estaba sumida en dolor.

—Ahora entiendo más tu autocontrol. —

—Al igual que yo el tuyo. —dijo Mikasa.

Con cada palabra dicha, habían entendido el porqué del carácter de la otra. Por qué la frialdad, la indiferencia, el autocontrol y el aislamiento. Annie nunca se imaginó ver a Mikasa presenciando el asesinato de sus progenitores. Mikasa nunca se imaginó ver a Annie siendo obligada por su padre a entrenar para ser un titán, ambas tenían un pasado duro que les había obligado a esconderse detrás de una capa de frialdad para protegerse de un nuevo dolor.

La noche estaba empezando a caer eso les traía más ventaja, ya que, los titanes eran menos activos. Pero aun así aún había algunos que salían de repente causando problemas, pero hasta el momento Mikasa y Annie no habían intervenido en ninguna pelea.

Lograron llegar al bosque casi no había bajas, todos estaban felices por eso, pero aún les faltaba el regreso a las murallas. Todos estaban descansando mientras Mikasa y Annie subían el cargamento a los carruajes. Levi las observaba desde lo alto de un árbol, las chicas ya sabían que estaban siendo vigiladas.

Poco más de una hora y media las chicas ya habían terminado y no se sentía cansadas a pesar de la fuerza que habían aplicado en el trabajo, claro estaba que tenían más resistencia. Subieron a los árboles para tratar de descansar ya habían hecho lo más importante ahora solo tenía que proteger el cargamento.

—¿Crees que lleguen a ser amigas? —preguntó Levi.

—Ambas tienen mucho en común, solo ellas entienden el dolor de la otra. No dudo que llegue a ver algo más que una simple amistad. —dijo Smith observando cómo las mujeres más fuertes de su unidad buscaban un lugar para descansar más sin embargo no bajaban la guardia. Ellas habían aprendido a jamás descuidarse, porque sabían que eso les podía costar la vida. El comandante no podía negar que estaba orgulloso de ellas.

-0-

El sol comenzaba a ser acto de presencia y era en ese momento donde debían aprovechar, ya que, los titanes aún no se encontraban muy activos. Todos los soldados subieron a sus respectivos caballos mientras que Annie y Mikasa iban al lado del cargamento, todos sabían que para ellas dos no iba a ser para nada difícil cuidar de los carruajes con las cosas. Pero aun así tenía que evitar que el peligro llegara a ellas.

Los titanes comenzaron a salir, todos peleaban Annie y Mikasa estaban atentas a cualquier cosa. Se había dado cuenta de que había más titanes de lo que podían pensar.

—Ackerman. —llamo Annie, Mikasa entendió el llamado y preparó su equipo de maniobras 3D. Annie sonrió para sus adentros con una palabra podían comunicarse entre ellas, quizás los entrenamientos habían dado frutos después de todo y de tantos esfuerzos en conocerse ahora les mostraba que si había valido la pena. En tan solo un mes habían aprendido a conocerse, pero aún les faltaba más.

Un titán apareció del lado de Annie, Mikasa le hizo señas a la rubia de que ella se hacía cargo, Annie solo asintió y siguió su camino. Mikasa le dio fin al titán como era de esperarse, pero cuando iba acercándose a Annie vio tres titanes más.

—¡Annie! —gritó Mikasa no tenía tiempo para formalidades y llamarla por su apellido, Annie se dio cuenta del porqué del grito de la pelinegra y uso su equipo de maniobras 3D. Smith le había dicho que nada de transformaciones lo haría así, pero si las cosas empeoraban sabía que no tendría otra opción. Annie y Mikasa danzaban entre los árboles buscando el mejor ángulo para matar a los titanes sin dañar las hojas de sus cuchillas, siempre se emocionaban de más y sus cuchillas terminaban rotas, se había dado cuenta de eso en los entrenamientos que habían realizado. Las chicas vieron a Jean cerca junto a Connie y Sasha.

—Chica patata. —llamo Mikasa a lo que Sasha la miro. —Llévense el cargamento nosotras les cubriremos las espaldas.—

Los tres chicos asintieron eso era mejor que pelear sabían que con las dos chicas cuidándolos ningún titán se les acercaría por nada del mundo asegurando sus vidas en un cien por ciento.

Annie y Mikasa vieron como los carruajes se alejaban junto a sus tres compañeros.

—¿Lista? —dijo Annie.

—Más que lista. —dijo Mikasa preparando sus cuchillas.

—Es hora de la función. —dijo Annie cuatros titanes se venían acercando, las dos chicas se prepararon.

—Si se acercan más no dudes en transfórmate. —dijo Mikasa con seriedad. —No podemos arriesgarnos y dejar que lleguen al cargamento. —Annie asintió.

Ambas se lanzaron usando los arneses para ir de árbol en árbol, eran cuatro titanes, así que, para hacer las cosas más fáciles dos cada una. No les tomo mucho tiempo, pero entre más, más titanes aparecieron, al parecer había algo en el cargamento que los estaban atrayendo o solo eran ellos. No sabían, pero de lo que si estaban seguras es que no iban a permitir que se acercara a ellos.

—¡Annie! —gritó Mikasa al ver que eran más de siete titanes, no podían tener apoyo ya que Smith y Levi estaban bastante ocupados al igual que sus compañeros. Annie lo dudo un poquito no quería causar ideas equivocadas. —No te preocupes yo te cubriré de los titanes con los que no puedas y del equipo en caso de que piense algo incorrecto. —dijo Mikasa.

Annie asintió y se transformó no sabía porque lo había hecho, pero ella había depositado su confianza en Mikasa, la persona que en algún momento casi la asesinaba en el pasado, pero sabía que las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Smith dirigió su mirada hacia la chica titán, por un momento pensó que los había traicionado, pero cuando vio a Mikasa en el hombro de la chica titán se relajó y siguió con lo suyo.

Poco a poco los soldados se fueron separando. Mientras que Sasha y los otros dos seguían adelante protegiendo el cargamento, mirando hacia atrás y pudieron ver a Mikasa y Annie en modo titán peleando mano a mano. Se quedaron asombrados nunca pensaron ver semejante cuadro. Vieron también a Eren en modo titán luchando, pero no se podía comparar con el trabajo en equipo de las chicas, había algo en el movimiento de las chicas que los hacía querer ver como luchaban.

—No sé si te vaya a doler, pero necesito usar tu cuerpo para balancearme. —dijo Mikasa en el hombro de Annie, esta solo asintió.

La pelinegra no dudo en usar sus arneses y usar el cuerpo de Annie como un eje, se movió de un lado a otro, evitando que titanes pequeños se acercaran al cuerpo de su compañera. Pocos minutos después Mikasa noto que tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Annie corre. —dijo Mikasa, Annie le hizo caso y comenzó a correr atrayendo a todos los titanes que estaban atacando a sus amigos. —Sé que va a sonar loco y un poco suicida, pero hay que alejarnos más y darle la ventaja a los demás para que puedan llegar a las murallas. —Annie volvió a asentir y corrió hacia el norte, de vez en cuando Mikasa se paseaba quitándole a la rubia los titanes pequeños que se aferraban a sus piernas.

—¡¿Que mierdas hacen?! —dijo Levi mirando como las dos mujeres se alejaban del grupo.

—Nos están dando el tiempo para que podamos llegar a las murallas, no hagas que todo su trabajo sea en vano, has que todos se muevan rápido. —dijo Smith tomando un caballo. Levi lo siguió solo esperaba que el dúo regresara con bien, aparte de que ellas eran de las pocas que eran realmente fuertes.

Levi lanzó una bengala al aire anunciando que tenían que seguir con su camino. Eren llegó al lado de Levi.

—¿Y las chicas? —pregunto al no ver ni a la rubia ni a la pelinegra.

—Ellas se pusieron como cebo para atraer a todos los titanes y darnos una clara ventaja. —dijo Levi atento mirando para todos lados en caso de que algún titán hubiera quedado cerca.

—¿Por que las dejaron hacer eso? —preguntó el chico oji-jade con claro asombro.

—Nadie se los pidió, ellas juntas tomaron la decisión y no podemos hacer más que aprovecharla. Solo hay que esperar a que regresen con vida, sería una gran pérdida para el cuerpo de exploración si ellas dos llegan a morir.—

Todos lograron alcanzar a Sasha y los demás. Hicieron una nueva formación para proteger el cargamento. Todos allí se preguntaban dónde estaban Ackerman y Leonhardt, pero ni siquiera Smith o Levi tenían la respuesta solo les restaba esperar a que ellas dieran alguna señal de vida.

Horas y horas después llegaron a las murallas, habían peleado contra algunos titanes, pero no había sido tan malo. Cuando abrieron las puertas todos notaron las faltas de las dos chicas, sabían que si ellas dos caen significaba que cualquiera podía caer.

—¿Dónde están Ackerman y Leonhardt? —preguntó uno de los ciudadanos al no ver a las dos chicas entre las tropas.

—Ellas se separaron del grupo para darnos la ventaja de poder llegar, solo hay que esperar por ellas. —dijo Smith.

La noche llego y aun no tenía ninguna noticia de las chicas. Todos estaban temiendo lo peor, pero tenían que esperar un poco más después de todo eran las chicas más fuertes de la unidad no podían despreciar su fuerza así por así.

-0-

Una Semana Después.

Ya había pasado una semana donde no se sabía nada de Mikasa y Annie, muchos miembros ya se habían dado por vencidos, ya habían aceptado que las chicas habían muerto después de ese acto tan suicida, pero a la vez tan heroico. Muchos se encontraban desayunando esperando a las nuevas órdenes del comandante Smith o de la Sub-comandante Hanji. De pronto las alarmas del campo de dispararon alertando a todos los soldados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hanji.

—Hay un titán acerca. —dijo Smith fuerte y claro.

—¿Cómo logro pasar el muro? —dijo Jean asustado y sorprendido.

Cuando iban a responder a su pregunta vieron al enorme titán desplomarse frente a ellos, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, cuando el humo se disipó lograron ver a Mikasa y Annie cubiertas de sangre, llenas de heridas y claramente desmayadas. No sabían cómo habían logrado pasar la muralla, pero estaban alegres de ver que las chicas estaban vivas.

—¡Traigan unas camillas hay que llevarlas a la enfermería lo más rápido posible! —grito Hanji todo el mundo se empezó a movilizar. Eren se iba acercar a Mikasa, pero les sorprendió a todos ver que Annie se levantaba y se ponía frente a la pelinegra pero lo que más le sorprendió al oji-jade fue ver la bufanda de Mikasa en el cuello de la rubia.

—Annie, ¿Que te pasa? Soy yo Eren, déjame ver a Mikasa. —dijo el chico asombrado por la actitud de la rubia.

—Largo. —susurró Annie con debilidad, todo ese tiempo Mikasa la había protegido mientras ella corría ahora era su turno de proteger a la pelinegra.

—Annie quítate. —dijo Eren perdiendo la paciencia.

—Largo. —repitió la rubia tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, Levi noto lo que en realidad estaba pasando, Annie los veía como sus enemigos al no estar cien por ciento consiente.

—Eren aléjate. —dijo Levi. —Leonhardt deja las revisemos. —dijo el cabo con tranquilidad, Annie levantó la mirada y asintió antes de caer de rodillas, pero Levi fue más rápido y logró detener la horrible caída de la rubia.

—¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado? —preguntó Smith, era la primera vez que alguien sobrevivía una semana fuera de las murallas, claramente el recordaba que las dos chicas eran perseguidas por más de 20 titanes y ahora las tenía aquí frente a él, vivas, llenas de heridas y quizás con muchas fracturas, pero vivas. Todo eso era digno de admirar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Todos siguieron las indicaciones de Hanji, llevaron a las chicas a la enfermería. Hanji logró curar todas las heridas que las dos tenían, pero aún no lograba entender porque Annie no se recuperaba rápido, si los titanes se recuperaban bastante rápido de las lesiones. Cuando Hanji había revisado a Mikasa le había encontrado más de tres costillas rotas, el brazo derecho dislocado. Annie tenía el brazo izquierdo fracturado y unas dos costillas rotas al parecer la que se había llevado más palizas había sido la morena.

—Hanji ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto Eren.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto la castaña un poco seria y hostil debido a su concentración.

—¿Cómo esta Mikasa? —pregunto entrando a la habitación viendo a su hermana llena de vendas por doquier, era la primera vez que la veía llena de heridas, era la primera vez que la veía postrada en una cama.

—Para ser una humana está bastante bien. Tiene más de tres costillas rotas, el brazo derecho dislocado y algunas contusiones debido a los golpes, pero siendo como es ella se recuperará, al igual que Annie. No sé contra cuantos titanes se enfrentaron estas chicas, pero desde ahora puedo decir que las admiro más que a cualquiera persona en el mundo, ellas sobrevivieron una semana fuera de las murallas sin comida ni agua. —dijo la sub-comandante dándoles una mirada a las dos chicas que yacían en las camas. Se les notaba que no habían comido ni bebido nada durante esa semana.

—Espero que despierten pronto. —dijo Eren y como si fuera un milagro Annie despertó.

—Leonhardt. —dijo Hanji.

—Mi.…Mikasa. —dijo la rubia aun aturdida.

—Ella está bien—dijo la castaña acercándose para revisar a la rubia.

Annie tratado de acostumbrarse a la luz en la habitación hasta que por fin puedo abrir bien los ojos, analizó la alcoba y miró a su costado viendo a la pelinegra dormir plácidamente dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo…logramos. —dijo Annie.

—Vaya que si niña, espero que después me cuenten su aventura. —dijo la sub-comandante viendo como Annie se estaba empezando a recuperar gracias a sus poderes de titán. —Eren ve y trae comida, bastante y bastante agua también. —Eren asintió y salió corriendo.

Entro a la cafetería con rapidez tomo varios pedazos de pan y los puso en una bandeja, tomo un plato de sopa y un poco de arroz. Tomo un gran jarrón de agua.

—¿Eren y todo eso? —preguntó Armin.

—Annie acaba de despertar, Hanji me dijo que le llevará esto al parecer Annie y Mikasa no han comido ni bebido nada en toda esta semana. —dijo el chico titán dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Sin más el oji-jade salió corriendo con cuidado de no tirar la bandeja. Entró en la habitación Annie estaba sentada en la cama usando la almohada como respaldo.

—¿Cómo sobrevivieron? —pregunto Hanji ansiosa por saber toda la historia.

—Mikasa me dijo que nos dirigiéramos más al norte, después de correr como por dos horas llegamos a una cabaña al parecer ahí era donde Mikasa había vivido con sus padres. —dijo Annie, en el momento en el que Eren entraba y escuchaba el relato de la rubia.

—¿Cómo dejaste que ella pisaba esa casa de nuevo? —dijo Eren un tanto enojado, Annie ignoro el tono del chico.

—Era eso o morir. —dijo Annie tomando la jarra de agua hasta dejarla vacía, Hanji abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué más paso? —dijo la castaña saliendo de su estado de shock y dejando paso a la curiosidad.

—Esperamos a que cayera la noche, pero el recorrido yo me había quedado sin energías, el cuerpo me dolía, así que, Mikasa salió a buscar alguna fruta cerca de la cabaña. —comenzó a relatar Annie.

…

Una semana antes.

—Annie ve más al norte ahí encontraremos una cabaña. —dijo Mikasa mientras bajaba por una de las piernas de la rubia para quitarle a un titán. Annie solo asintió y se dirigió hacia donde la pelinegra le había dicho

Llegaron a la cabaña y Annie salió de su cuerpo de titán pensó que iba a impactar contra el suelo, pero sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color ónix.

—Hay que entrar. —dijo la pelinegra con cierto dolor en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

—Gracias. —dijo Annie al saber que la pelinegra estaba dejando su dolor y pasado solo para sobrevivir.

—De nada, ahora hay que buscar la manera de regresar a las murallas evitando el enfrentarnos con los titanes.—

Entraron a la cabaña, Annie pudo notar manchas de sangre en el suelo, en las paredes y en la puerta cuando Mikasa, cerro. Después una mesa en el centro, una puerta al fondo.

—No me digas que ésta es…—

—Si, aquí fue donde vivía y donde mataron a mis padres. —dijo Mikasa sujetando a la rubia de cintura para llevarla a la que una vez fue su habitación. —Quédate aquí, iré a buscar algo de comer.—

Annie se quedó recostada en la cama, paseo su vista por la pequeña habitación, al igual que la cama, las sábanas están polvosas y olían a viejo. Le sorprendió ver que no eran de un color rosa sino gris. Al parecer Mikasa había tenido ese gusto por los colores oscuros desde que era una niña, sin poder evitarlo eso provoco una sonrisa en Annie. Observó más la habitación un escritorio pequeño junto con una silla. Un armario pequeño, todo ahí era pequeño. Se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos que no había sentido que Mikasa ya había regresado.

—Annie. —llamó al pelinegra, la rubia se asustó un poco. —Es lo único que encontré. —dijo dándole un par de manzanas a la ojiazul.

—Gracias. —dijo Annie.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana revisaremos la casa para ver si encontramos algo que nos ayude, solo viajaremos de noche, ellos son menos activos. —dijo Mikasa comiendo una manzana. Annie no replicó ante lo dicho por la morena sabía que ella tenía razón.

—¿Por qué este lugar? —preguntó Annie un poco distraída al pensar en que posiblemente rondaría en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

—El punto era escapar de los titanes.—

—Pero por qué escoger un lugar que tiene recuerdos tan dolorosos. —

—No sabía dónde más ir, en este lugar alguna vez logré sentirme segura, además lo importante es sobrevivir. —dijo Mikasa. —Es mejor descansar, tú has gastado mucha energía.—

Annie no replicó, porque si necesitaba descansar y bastante. Se acomodó en la cama y en cuestión de minutos se durmió a pesar de estar en medio de la nada sin mucha comida. Ella se durmió plácidamente quizás porque sabía que Mikasa velaría por sus sueños.

Mikasa vio a la ojiazul dormirse sin ningún problema en mente. Acomodo mejor a Annie en la cama y se acostó a su lado, lo bueno que Annie era de cuerpo pequeño así podían caber las dos en la cama. No quería dormir en la alcoba que había sido de sus padres y además que la noche estaba fría y no tenían nada para hacer fuego así que era bueno mantener el calor estando juntas.

Día siguiente.

—Mikasa. —llamo Annie. —Mikasa. —volvió a llamar, vio como la pelinegra abrió los ojos lentamente.

—¿Ya es hora de irnos? —pregunto pelinegra.

—No, pero tenemos que buscar algo que nos ayude.—

Durante el día buscaron cosas que les ayudaran, aunque sabían de antemano que no lograrían encontrar ni comida ni agua, pero eso no las detendría, ellas tenía que volver a los cuarteles. Revisaron los equipos de maniobras 3D buscando que tan dañados estaban, pero solo los de Mikasa parecían mucho más desgastados.

—¿Crees que aguante hasta que lleguemos? —pregunto pelinegra mirando su equipo.

—Lo dudo mucho, pero si vamos a viajar de noche sería bueno que yo lo haga en modo titán y hacer lo mismo que hicimos ayer. —dijo Annie.

—Eso está bien, pero tenemos que parar en el día. —dijo después la pelinegra. —Sabes que no puedes quedarte sin tu equipo.—

—En noche iremos despacio no podemos arriesgarnos a que algún titán nos vea y en el transcurso de viaje buscaremos algunas cuevas para pasar el día. —

Mikasa asintió, limpio su equipo. Annie hizo lo mismo después de un buen rato la rubia se acercó a la ventana observando el panorama tranquilo del lugar.

—¿Dime que tan lejos estamos? —preguntó.

—No mucho, pero ahora con los titanes por doquier nos tomará tiempo, además de que no tenemos los equipos necesarios. —

—¿Crees que lo logremos? —

—No lo sé, pero daremos lo mejor.—

Las horas pasaron hasta que por fin la noche cayó, ambas chicas salieron de la casa. Mikasa le dio una última mirada recordando los momentos felices que había vivido con sus padres y guardándolo todo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Annie se transformó en titán, le extendió la mano a la pelinegra, la cual subió sin ninguna duda para después posicionarse en el hombro de la rubia y empezar con su duro viaje.

Annie corría no tan rápido, pero tampoco muy lento, Mikasa miraba para todos lados buscando algún peligro. Y como era de esperar salieron dos titanes Annie se encargó de uno mientras Mikasa del otro. Siguieron hasta que encontraron una cueva, no podían arriesgarse, así que entraron, esta vez no tenían nada para comer. Mikasa dejo que Annie durmiera para que recuperara las energías gastadas, ella cuidaba de que no hubiera ningún peligro podían estar en una cueva, pero eso no les asegura la vida.

Cuando cayó la noche las chicas salieron, Annie no dijo nada, pero sabía que su compañera no había dormido nada. Annie se encargaría de hacer que llegara hasta los muros, no iba a permitir que el sacrificio de Mikasa fuera en vano. Le sorprendió verla tan activa aun cuando no había descansado nada, pero sabía que lo hacía para poder llegar vivas a las murallas, nada era color de rosas durante las noches estaban teniendo encuentros con los titanes, en unos de sus encuentros los arcenes de Mikasa fueron agarrados por un titán haciendo que la pelinegra se estrellara contra el suelo provocando que sus costillas salieran fracturas. Annie le dio sus arneses a Mikasa, ya faltaba poco para llegar y necesitaba que la pelinegra la siguiera respaldando lo mejor que pudiera.

La pelinegra por su parte dejó caer su equipo el cual había quedado inservible y logró ponerse el de la rubia, luego se escondieron entre unos árboles Mikasa vigilaba mientras Annie trata de recuperar sus energías. La oji-azul se quedó dormida arriba del árbol. Mikasa se habían encargado de asegurar a Annie con las hebillas de su viejo equipo 3D para que esta no se cayera del árbol. La pelinegra sabía que tenía que buscar algo de comer antes de bajar le puso su bufanda a Annie para que entendiera que volvería.

..….

En la noche Annie seguía corriendo ahora sin importarle si los titanes la seguían o no, ya había podido ver las murallas, no se podía dar por vencida cuando estaban a punto de lograr su meta, varios titanes salieron siguiendo a Annie, entre correr la rubia mataba algunos titanes mientras que Mikasa hacia lo mismo.

—Annie salta y utiliza esa parte de la muralla como rampa. —grito Mikasa refiriéndose a unas enormes rocas cerca de la muralla.

Annie tomo más impulso y logro saltar hasta poder pasar el muro, siguió corriendo, pero no se había dado cuenta de Mikasa se había desmayado debido a que se había golpeado la cabeza. Annie empezó a caminar no quería llamar la atención de los guardias, pero eso fue imposible, todos la empezaron a seguir fue ahí cuando noto que Mikasa no hay hecho ningún comentario miro abajo y la vio colgando del arnés. La tomo entre sus manos con sumo cuidado y decidió dirigirse a las instalaciones del grupo de exploradores, ya se estaba sintiendo que no podía seguir sus poderes estaban empezando a desaparecer, pudo divisar el cuartel.

Miro a todos esperando seguramente para matarla, pero no le importo, no pudo más y cayó al suelo su cuerpo de titán desapareció ya no tenía energías para seguir. Miro a Mikasa llena de heridas, pero aún respiraba, cerró los ojos y sintió como alguien se acercaba a la pelinegra por instinto se levantó y se paró frente a ella para protegerla, escuchaba que alguien le pedía que se apartara, pero ella no quería y no lo haría. Después de unos segundos escuchó otra voz, logró levantar la vista y vio quien era el cabo Levi, así que, solo asintió y sintió como caía.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

—Así fue como logramos llegar. —dijo Annie, entre el relato había comido. Todos sus amigos habían entrado y habían escuchado todo lo dicho por la rubia, no podían negar que estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que las chicas habían hecho y logrado durante toda esa semana sin ayuda de nadie más que de ellas mismas.

—Mikasa no durmió, ni comió, ni bebió. —dijo Sasha pálida y con cara de susto. —Yo hubiera muerto en el primer día. —dijo después, ese comentario causo que todos se rieran porque hasta ellos hubieran muerto en el primer día.

—Ella hizo todo eso solo para que pudiéramos llegar con vida. —dijo Annie recostándose en la cama para girar su rostro y ver a la pelinegra dormir, pero en su rostro había algo de dolor, un dolor que nadie puedo descifrar. —Subcomandante, ¿Cuándo despertara? —pregunto la rubia con preocupación que todos los presentes pudieron notar y que les tomo por sorpresa.

—Sus lesiones son bastantes, algunas más graves que otras, aun me pregunto cómo es que sigue con vida, pero ten por seguro que despertará pronto. Ten en cuenta de que ella no es un titán así que su recuperación será un poco más lenta. —dijo la castaña, Annie asintió.

Dos semana después.

Annie ya había podido salir de la enfermería cosa que Mikasa no, está aún se encontraba dormida y sus heridas apenas iban sanando. Era domingo y todos los chicos estaban en la enfermería esperando a que tal vez la pelinegra abriera los ojos después de tanto tiempo. Connie, Sasha y Jean estaban al fondo de la habitación haciendo unas apuestas como siempre.

—Apuesto que el primer nombre que salga de la boca de Mikasa será el de Eren. —dijo Sasha los otros chicos apostaron lo mismo, sabían del amor de la pelinegra hacia su hermano y aún estuviera molesta con el para ella seguiría siendo su hermano.

Annie entró a la habitación sorprendiendo a todos, bueno, los había estado sorprendiendo desde el momento en el que despertó, pero nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, les era difícil de descifrar las acciones de la ojiazul. La rubia se acercó a la camilla y miró a la pelinegra dormir. Para Annie el que Mikasa despertara era importante, esa pelinegra era la única que la podía entender, era con la única con la que podía hablar y no sentirse molesta por algún comentario. Mikasa se removió en la cama llamando más la atención de los demás, Annie noto como la pelinegra movía los ojos tratando de abrirlos. Cuando Mikasa despertó Ónix contra Azul chocaron.

—A.…Annie.—dijo Mikasa con voz cansada y raposa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto la rubia con voz neutra.

—Aturdida.—

—¡Mikasa! —dijo Eren con alegría, la pelinegra lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? —le pregunto la pelinegra a la ojiazul.

—Dos semana. —respondió esta. —Después de todo logramos llegar. —dijo después, Mikasa suspiro con alivio.

—Esa semana fue bastante movida. —dijo Mikasa tratando de reincorporarse, Annie le ayudó para que no se esforzara tanto.

—¿Qué haces tus costillas están fracturadas? —dijo Eren.

—Eso no me detuvo durante tres días. —respondió la pelinegra, todos abrieron los ojos como platos la pelinegra había estado tres días en movimiento constante con las costillas rotas. —Tengo hambre.—

—Lo sé. —dijo Annie en son de burla, pero nadie le entendió solo Mikasa.

—Deja de burlarte, si no tuviera el cuerpo adolorido juro que ya te hubiera borrado esa estúpida mueca de la cara. —dijo Mikasa mirando a Annie, solo Hanji pudo notar la diversión en los ojos de las chicas. El tener a Levi como amigo le había ayudado a leer las acciones de personas que no mostraban muchos sentimientos.

—Uy perdón, perdón, pero si voy por algo para que comas tres semanas sin probar nada ha de ser horrible. —dijo Annie aun con voz neutra, los chicos presentes no entendían la relación entre las chicas.

—Creí que eran enemigas. —aseguro Christa moviendo la cabeza a un lado en confusión.

—Nunca fuimos amigas. —dijo Mikasa sentándose en la cama sintiendo el malestar en su pecho. —Ahora no somos ni amigas ni enemigas solo compañeras. —agrego después de dejar escapar un suspiro de dolor.

—¡Mikasa! —grito Hanji que había estado en la puerta desde que la pelinegra despertó. —¡Mi súper humana está de vuelta! —agrego después.

—¿Su…súper humana? —preguntó Mikasa con confusión.

—Claro niña con todo lo que nos dijo Annie, eres una súper humana. —

—Seguro habrá exagerado todo. —dijo la pelinegra.

—¿Qué diablos dices? —dijo Annie entrando con una charola llena de comida.

—Nada, solo dame agua. —se quejó Mikasa, Hanji observó antes no se hablaban de esa manera todo había cambiado debido a la semana donde trabajaron juntas dejando todo de lado.

—Me alegra verlas bien chicas. —dijo Hanji. —Estoy orgullosa de ustedes. —agrego después.

—Gracias. —dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

—Hmm Hanji, ¿En cuántos días poder salir de aquí? —preguntó Mikasa engullendo en la comida que le había traído la rubia.

—Tendré que revisarte, tu cuerpo sufrió muchos golpes fuertes, el no comer ni beber también te afecto, ¿Por qué Annie no se vio afectada de esa manera? —preguntó después la castaña.

—Annie fue la única que pudo comer una vez en la semana supongo que eso ayudo. —dijo Mikasa mirando a Annie la cual recordó eso y asintió.

—¿Cómo que comió? —preguntó Ymir.

—Si, un día fui a buscar algo para comer, ambas estábamos demasiado cansadas, pero Annie necesitaba algo de comer para poder transformarse. Así que, lo único comestible que encontré se lo comió ella. —dijo Mikasa mirando extraño el lugar sabía que algo le hacía falta todos lo notaron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Armin.

—Siento que algo me falta. —dijo la pelinegra.

—Toma. —le dijo Annie, Mikasa levantó la mirada y vio su bufanda roja.

—No. —dijo Mikasa haciendo señas para que Annie se quedara con la bufanda. —Regrésamela cuando creas que sea necesario.—

Annie asintió entendiendo lo que la pelinegra le quería dar a entender. Mikasa le había dado la bufanda en señal de su regreso, de su confianza, ella le tenía que devolver la bufanda en una situación similar. La bufanda roja para Mikasa significaba el calor de su familia, para Annie significaba la confianza de la mujer más fuerte aparte de ella en su unidad.

—¿Por qué le diste la bufanda a Annie? —preguntó Eren con enojo.

—Para que supiera que regresaría. —dijo Mikasa.

—Pero porque precisamente la bufanda.—

—Es una bufanda Eren y era lo único que tenía como señal clara.—

Annie observó a Mikasa. Mikasa observó a Annie. Ambas habían sobrevivido porque la otra no se dio por vencida y estaban orgullosas de su trabajo.

—No hacemos mal equipo Ackerman. —

—No somos tan del asco, creo que si hubiéramos tenido los materiales necesarios hubiéramos llegado en un día a lo mucho.—

Annie asintió, todos estaban confundidos por el cómo las dos chicas se trataban. Hanji e Ymir tenían una sonrisa en el rostro al notar que la relación entre las chicas había cambiado para bien, no solo para bien de ellas sino para bien del escuadrón de exploración y posiblemente para la humanidad.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Eren se sentía cada vez más ignorado por su hermana, no entendía como Mikasa podía hacerle eso. Ymir y Hanji se dieron cuenta de las expresiones del chico titán y sabían que eso no quería decir nada bueno.

Las dos mujeres estaban listan para intervenir en cualquier momento, pero vieron que Mikasa solo se le quedo viendo a su hermano.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto Mikasa al ver que Eren no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Puedes dejar de actuar como niña y dejar de ignorarme.—pidió el chico titán.

Mikasa solo lo observo, pero también noto la reacción de Annie ante lo dicho por el chico. Mikasa sabía que el hablar con Annie sobre su pasado iba a crear lazos entre las dos. Mikasa la dejo entrar, le dejo ver que sus muros tenían heridas, pero Annie también le dejo entrar, le dejo ver sus debilidades.

—¿Cómo se supone que hare eso? —pregunto la pelinegra tratando de acomodarse en la cama, Eran iba a ayudarle, pero Annie se le adelanto.

—Parece que tendremos problemas.—dijo Ymir acercándose a Hanji.

—Sera divertido.—murmuro la castaña, Ymir solo se puso a reír por lo bajo.

—Solo espero que no haga enojar a Annie.—susurro Ymir.

—No sé a quién tenerle más miedo.—susurro Hanji. —Si a Annie o a Mikasa cuando están enojadas.—

Ymir solo asintió entendiendo el punto de vista de la sub-comandante.

Eren mira a Annie de mala manera, primera evitaba que ayudara a su hermana, después se quedaba con la bufanda que le había dado a Mikasa y por último se metía cuando quería ayudar a su hermana a acomodarse en la cama. Para el chico titán, Annie se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias.

—No lo sé.—respondió el chico por fin.

—No estoy para juegos Eren.—dijo Mikasa con cansancio.

Hanji lo noto y decidió que era hora de que todos dejaran descansar a la pelinegra, quizás había estado dormida por mucho tiempo, pero eso solo era para recuperar un poco de fuerzas, aun necesitaba descansar para sanar todas las heridas. Todos los chicos fueron saliendo, Eren noto como Annie se quedaba en la habitación, al lado de la cama de Mikasa, sin siquiera mover un solo musculo.

Cuando todos estaba afuera, Hanji noto que Eren no se movía.

—No culpes a Annie de algo que solo tú has provocado.—dijo la castaña alejándose.

Eren frunció el entrecejo ante eso, si quizás se había pasado al decir eso sabiendo que Mikasa probablemente lo escucharía, pero quería arreglar las cosas, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad.

…..

Dos semanas después.

Mikasa se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo que Hanji podía creer. Pero había un problema, a la pelinegra aun le costaba poner de pie por sí sola, el golpe en la cabeza había dejado su sistema nervioso un poco inestable.

—Necesitaras terapias.—dijo Hanji mirando a Mikasa.

Annie, Eren y Armin estaban en la habitación. Eren aun no entendía que hacia la rubia allí, ya no la necesitaban, ella ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—Le ayudare.—dijo Annie ganándole por milésima vez a Eren.

—Yo lo hare.—dijo Eren con enojo. —Tu no la conoces.—

Mikasa rodo los ojos en fastidio, le estaba empezando a molestar que cada vez que Annie decía o hacia algo Eren siempre salía enojado diciendo que él lo haría porque él era su hermano y que él la conocía más.

—Annie me ayudara.—dijo Mikasa sorprendiendo a todos.

—Pero…—dijo Eren sin lograr terminar la oración.

—Annie y yo estamos en la misma habitación, ella sabe que es lo que siempre hago, ella me conoce.—

Annie se dio vuelta sintiendo que su rostro se empezaba a poner caliente sin saber porque, Hanji se rio por lo bajo al ver la reacción de la rubia. Nunca creyó ver algo de ternura en la chica de ojo azules, sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que dejar a Annie al cargo de Mikasa haría que ambas chicas dejaran ver su lado más tierno, su lado más humano y que todos se dieran cuenta de que ellas no eran simples armas para derrotar a los titanes, que ellas eran seres humanos, que sentía, que lloraban, que tenían miedo, pero más importante que podían amar.

—Annie sería bueno que llevaras a Mikasa a su habitación.—dijo Hanji. —Luego te daré las instrucciones que debes seguir para las terapias de Mikasa.—

Annie asintió, Eren salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, Armin dejo salir un suspiro y se fue detrás de uno de sus mejores amigos. Annie ayudo a Mikasa a sentarse en la cama, Hanji le trajo ropa y las dejo solas.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —pregunto Annie mientras ayudaba a Mikasa a quitarse la bata que Hanji le había puesto.

—No lo sé.—respondió Mikasa, ambas sabían que no había necesidad de elaborar las preguntas, Mikasa sabía que Annie quería saber hasta cuando trataría a Eren de esa manera.

—¿Aguantaras todos sus desplantes? —inquirió la rubia.

—Creo que él tiene que aprender que no soy un juguete, que soy una persona.—dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

Annie le dio los pantalones a Mikasa y se dio la vuelta para que la pelinegra se los pusiera.

—¿Crees que el aguante? —pregunto Annie mientras tocaba la bufanda en si cuello, le hacía raro tener ese accesorio, pero le hacía sentir tranquila.

—No me interesa.—respondió la pelinegra. —Solo quiero recuperarme lo más rápido posible.—

Annie entiendo que alguien como Mikasa odiara depender de alguien, ella también lo hacía. Pero algo le hacía sentir que el pasar más tiempo con la pelinegra le seria de mucha ayuda para entender cómo funcionaba la mente de esa pelinegra.

Mikasa solo miro a Annie darle la espalda, se empezó a poner los pantalones mientras pensaba. Siempre había tomado decisiones en base a las que Eren tomaba, siempre hacia lo que Eren le decía, como aquella vez que le dijo que su cabello estaba demasiado largo cuando ella sabía que no era así, pero decidió cortárselo.

Mikasa decidió que desde ese momento tomaría sus propias decisiones y la primera seria darse la oportunidad de conocer a Annie más a fondo. Ambas ya habían abiertos las puertas de sus mentes ahora solo era ver y conocer sin empujar para que la otra no la empujara fuera.

—Termine.—dijo Mikasa.

Annie se dio vuelta para ayudar a Mikasa a levantarse por completo de la cama, la rubia paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra para sujetarla, Mikasa paso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Annie para apoyarse.

Annie no quería ser ruda ni nada así que decidió ir a un paso que le hiciera ver a Mikasa que no la estaba tratando con una inútil. Mikasa internamente agradeció que la rubia no la estuviera tratando como una buena para nada.

Hanji, Smith y Levi miraban como las dos chicas se ayudaban.

—¿Cómo las ves? —les pregunto Smith a Hanji.

—Se llevan muy bien.—respondió la castaña.

—Pero…—inquirir Levi sin despegar sus ojos de las dos mujeres que caminaban por los pasillos.

—Eren.—dijo Hanji en un suspiro de frustración. —Está celoso de que Annie este cerca de Mikasa, de que Annie este siempre ahí cuando Mikasa la necesita. Ellas dos tiene esa comunicación sin necesidad de palabras, solo se miran y ya saben lo que la otra quiere o necesita.—

Levi miro a Smith, este solo asintió entendiendo todo el asunto.

—No se metan en nada.—dijo Smith. —Annie y Mikasa son dos mujeres capaces de resolver sus propios problemas. Eren es fuerte, valiente y todo lo que quieran, pero cuando se trata de su hermana él es insensible. Puede que ella no demuestre nada en su rostro, pero sigue siendo un ser humano.—


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Annie sabía que iba ser difícil ayudar a Mikasa sin hacerla sentir como una inútil. Lo último que la rubia quería era hacer sentir mal a su compañera, sabía que era muy fácil hacer sentir mal a alguien que siempre se ha mantenido fuerte frente a todos y que nunca ha pedido ayuda muy a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones si la necesitaba.

"Bien Leonhardt, tienes que ser cuidadosa…no creo que sea tan difícil o si." pensó Annie mientras ayudaba a Mikasa a ponerse de pie para ir a su primera terapia, la rubia noto que las piernas de Mikasa no respondieron y tuvo que cargarla.

Annie sintió el cuerpo de Mikasa tensarse, pero ninguna podía hacer nada. —Lo siento.—murmuro Annie sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras, solo salieron sin su permiso.

—Lo entiendo.—respondió Mikasa con rostro impasible. —Espero que esto termine pronto.—

Para el pequeño cuerpo de Annie, tenía mucha fuerza para poder cargar a Mikasa como si nada. Ymir observo a las dos chicas pasar por uno de los pasillos, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ella tenía muchas cosas en común con esas dos mujeres.

Annie dejo a Mikasa en una de las bancas, Hanji les había preparado una habitación espaciosa para las terapias de Mikasa. La rubia solo esperaba que Eren no llegara a molestar porque no quería ver a Mikasa pelear con el chico y luego verse envuelta en esas discusiones.

—Empezaremos.—dijo Annie. —Te ayudare a llegar hasta esas dos barras de allí y luego tu tratas de mantener tu peso, tus piernas no siempre responden, pero hay que intentarlo.—

—Okay.—respondió Mikasa preparándose mental y físicamente para dar inicio a todo.

Annie dejo a Mikasa entre las dos barras, Mikasa utilizo toda su fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Annie podía ver todo el esfuerzo de la pelinegra para no caer, ella podía decir que admiraba el esfuerzo de Mikasa al querer salir de ese hoyo.

—Trata de dar un paso.—dijo Annie.

La ojiazul vio el suspiro que Mikasa dejo salir para luego intentar dar un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio y toda la concentración al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse de golpe. Annie tuvo una reacción rápida y pudo detener la caída de Mikasa. Ambas miraron a la puerta para ver a Eren y Armin.

—¡Pueden ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez! —gruño Annie con el entrecejo fruncido al ver que todo el esfuerzo de Mikasa se había esfumado del todo.

—Queríamos saber cómo iban las cosas.—dijo Armin con timidez.

Annie rodo los ojos, se suponía que las terapias serian solo ella y Mikasa para evitar que la pelinegra se sintiera avergonzada o incomoda. Hanji había estado de acuerdo con eso, pero ahora con Eren y Armin ahí no sabía que pensar.

—Las terapias son privadas.—dijo Annie ayudando a Mikasa a sentarse.

—Es mi hermana.—le dijo Eren con sequedad.

—No me importa.—le replico la rubia con enojo empezando a emerger.

—Nos quedaremos.—dijo Eren retando a Annie.

—Vete.—dijo Mikasa tratando de ponerse de pie por si sola, no quería que nadie la viera de esa manera. Sabía que Annie la entendía y que quizás sería la única que lo haría.

Eren miro a Mikasa incrédulo, no podía creer que la pelinegra le estaba pidiendo que se fuera, no podía creer que ella prefería que Annie se quedara junto a ella en lugar de él.

—Mikasa…—

—Vete Eren.—replico la pelinegra mirando a Eren con seriedad, haciéndole saber que no lo quería cerca de ella en esos momentos, suficiente tenía con el hecho de que sus piernas no le respondían como ella quisiera, suficiente tenía con saber que tenía que depender de alguien más y no quería estar aguantando las escenas de Eren solo porque Annie estaba a su lado ayudándola en todo.

Eren no se quedó más tiempo salió corriendo de la habitación azotando la puerta. Armin solo les dio una sonrisa en manera de disculpa por la actitud de oji-jade. Mikasa no le tomo mucha importancia a Eren y le hizo señas a Annie para que le ayudar a volver a las barras, ella tenía que empezar a caminar por si sola y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Hanji veía por una de las ventanas el trabajo duro de las chicas más fuertes del escuadrón, sonrió al ver que Annie trataba de ser cuidadosa con que decir y como ayudar a la pelinegra. Mikasa por su parte trataba de entender que todo lo que la rubia le decía era por su bien y no para hacerle ver como una inútil que necesitaba ayuda de alguien más.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo por hoy.—dijo Annie. —Si sobre esfuerzas tu cuerpo será peor la recuperación. —

Mikasa asintió, sabía que Annie tenía toda la razón.

…..

Solo había pasado una semana desde la primera terapia de Mikasa, Hanji les había dicho a las chicas que todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que creía. La castaña le había dado a Mikasa unas muletas para que empezara a caminar por las instalaciones sin la ayuda de Annie, así la rubia tendría más tiempo para sus entrenamientos.

La que sorprendió a todos de saber que Annie no se movería del lado de Mikasa hasta que esta no caminara por si sola, la pelinegra no podía decir que estaba sorprendida, entendía porque Annie estaba a su lado. Luego de conocer la historia de cada una, compartir esa aventura fuera de las murallas, ellas sabían que juntas podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Annie sabía que el dejar sola a Mikasa en esos momentos sería dejar que la pelinegra se hundiera en la depresión, que recordara cosas que quizás no quería y por eso era mejor que alguien estuviera al lado de Mikasa para hacerle saber que si había alguien que la entendía y que la apoyaba a pesar de sus condiciones.

Sasha, Connie y Jean habían empezado hacer apuesta al ver que Annie y Mikasa no se separaban, tales apuestas molestaban a Eren porque ahora era Annie la numero uno en la vida de Mikasa, ahora era Annie quien apoyaba a Mikasa, ahora era a Annie a quien Mikasa defendía.

Armin le había dicho a Eren el gran error que había cometido, todo lo que Mikasa había hecho por él y él solo se preocupaba por el mismo y por destruir a los titanes que poco a poco se fue olvidando de lo que realmente valía la pena, que había olvidado que estaba luchando por su familia y para poder sobrevivir, que se olvidó que Mikasa era la más cercano a una hermana que tenía y que él, la había alejado al no saber controlar lo que salía de su boca.

Hanji había notado que Mikasa durante mucho tiempo había soportado los malos tratos de Eren, los comentarios, pero ahora se alegra al ver que la pelinegra ya no se dejaba, que ya por fin se había dado cuenta de que los demás si la respetaban y que tenía a personas que la apoyaban sin importar su decisión.

—¿Listas? —pregunto Annie pasándole las muletas a Mikasa. Ambas chicas darían una vuelta por las instalaciones y luego irían al comedor.

—Lista.—respondió Mikasa tomando las muletas y poniéndose de pie por si sola, Annie abrió la puerta.

Levi observo a las chicas y sonrió de medio lado, los lazos de esas chicas cada vez se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes, y no dudaba de las palabras de Smith cuando le dijo que ellas quizás no solo serían amigas, que quizás ellas serían más que eso.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Todos se encontraban en el comedor, desde hacia una semana que no sabían nada de Mikasa y de Annie, desde que Hanji había dicho que la pelinegra necesitaba terapias, las dos chicas no habían puesto un pie en el comedor.

—¿Quién les estaría llevando la comida? —pregunto Sasha moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Ymir vio las ganas de Christa de responder y decir que ellas dos habían sido las que se habían encargado de Annie y Mikasa no se saltaran las comidas. Ymir tomo la mano de Christa por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón para hacerle saber que no dijera nada, que no era necesario. Si decían que ellas habían sido probablemente provocarían que Eren les dijera que con derecho hacían eso, que porque a ellas si las dejaban ir y a él no.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron callados la ver como Annie abría la puerta del comedor para dejar pasar a Mikasa quien caminaba con ayuda de las muletas. Mikasa no parecía inmutarse ante las miradas que estaba recibiendo, sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría. Además, había hablado con Annie la noche anterior, ambas chicas se habían dado cuenta de que a pesar de ser una de las más fuertes de ese escuadrón, ellas eran humanas, ellas sentían y no necesitaban ocultar eso ante nadie, no necesitaban una máscara que dijera que ellas no podían debilitarse por presionar demasiado su cuerpo.

Ymir miro a Annie a los ojos y ambas chicas se entendieron con solo una mirada. Annie se acercó a Mikasa y todos vieron como los labios de la rubia se movían rápido, vieron a Mikasa asentir y dirigirse hacia la mesa donde estaban Ymir, Christa, Sasha, Connie y Jean. Eren y Armin estaban en la mesa de al lado así que podían escuchar todo.

—Mika.—saludo Sasha. —¿Cómo van las cosas? —

—Mucho mejor.—respondió la pelinegra sentándose al lado de Ymir para dejar el espacio para que Annie se sentara a su lado. —¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia? —

Sasha no respondió al instante porque en ese momento Annie llego con la comida para ella y Mikasa. Los chicos solo vieron como Annie y Mikasa se veían a los ojos y asentían, quizás eso quería decir un "gracias" y un "de nada." Nadie era tonto y notaban ese lenguaje entre ellas sin la necesidad de palabras.

—No ha pasado nada interesante.—dijo Jean sonriendo. —Sabemos que cuando ustedes regresen al escuadrón saldremos a una misión para recoger un nuevo cargamento.—

—¿Por que no han ido ya? —pregunto Annie sin mirar a los chicos, ella estaba muy concentrada en su comida.

—El comandante Smith dijo que ustedes dos eran necesarias para completar la misión sin tener bajas.—respondió Connie encogiéndose de hombros. —También que aún quedan reservas del cargamento anterior. —

Mikasa y Annie solo asintieron, no entendían mucho, ya que, el escuadrón tenia a Eren, Ymir que a pesar de ser un poco floja era fuerte sin duda alguna, tenían al cabo Levi, para que las necesitaban a ellas.

—¿Qué tal la rehabilitación? —pregunto Christa.

—La sub-comandante Hanji nos dijo que me estoy recuperando muy rápido y por eso me dio esas muletas.—dijo Mikasa. —Dice que en menos de dos semanas estaré caminando sin ayuda de nada.—

—Eso quiere decir que Annie está ayudando mucho.—dijo Ymir con expresión aburrida. Mikasa dirigió su mirada hacia Annie, la rubia al sentir la mirada de la pelinegra levanto la mirada.

—Annie sabe lo que está haciendo.—dijo Mikasa. —Ella ha estado ayudándome mucho.—

Ymir de reojo vio como Eren fruncía el entrecejo ante lo que la pelinegra había dicho con respecto a la chica titán. Eren tenía prohibido acercarse al cuarto de terapias mientras las dos chicas estuvieran dentro, Levi y Hanji no querían que hubiera más problemas y querían que Mikasa se recuperar pronto. Las misiones y sin ella y la rubia no eran lo mismo. Además, sabían que Eren necesitaba aprender unas cuantas lecciones sobre pensar antes de hablar.

—Mikasa.—llamo Eren.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto la pelinegra al saber que no podía evitar al chico toda la vida, estaban en el mismo escuadrón, ella lo seguía queriendo como a un hermano, pero eso no quería decir que las palabras de él no siguieran en su mente.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —pregunto el oji-jade.

Solo Mikasa e Ymir habían notado como el cuerpo de Annie se tensaba por un segundo, ambas chicas sabían porque esa reacción de la rubia. Eren había enfrentado a Annie cuando esta daba una vuelta por las instalaciones mientras que Mikasa descansaba.

—Te escucho.—dijo la pelinegra.

Mikasa sabía que Eren quería hablar con ella a solas, pero sabía que no era el momento para eso, tanto Eren como ella tenían que aclarar cosas en sus mentes antes de tener una buena charla.

—¿Seguirás ignorándome? —pregunto Eren.

Annie bufo por lo bajo, Ymir casi se ponía a reír ante la reacción de la rubia. Todos sabían que Mikasa estaba ignorando a todos en el escuadrón para poder concentrarse en recuperarse. Las únicas personas que no pasaban de la pelinegra eran Annie, Ymir, Christa y Hanji.

—No entiendo.—dijo la pelinegra.

—No permites que te ayudemos.—

—No necesito tu ayuda.—dijo Mikasa con seriedad.

—Pero si la de Annie.—

—Ella es diferente.—

—¿Diferente como? —

—No me presiona.—dijo Mikasa. —Me deja a hacer las cosas a mi manera, no tratar de hacerme hacer lo que ella cree que es mejor para mi.—

—Solo por eso.—dijo Eren con enojo.

—¿Tienes algún problema por cómo trato a Mikasa? —pregunto Annie mirando a Eren con el rostro seria, sus ojos demostraban frialdad pura. —No la estoy manipulando, no estoy haciendo de ella una mala persona, ni siquiera estoy tratando de influenciar un poco en ella.—

—Que nos hace estar seguros de eso.—contraataco Eren.

—¿Por que tanto enojo contra ellas? —dijo Ymir. —¿Es porque Mikasa ya se está dando su lugar? ¿Es porque ahora sabes que Annie se ha ganado un espacio en la vida de nuestra chica pelinegra? —Eren solo miro a Ymir con enojo. —O, ¿Es porque te gusta Annie y sabes que jamás estarás tan cerca de ella como lo está Mikasa y estas celoso de ella? —

Todos sabían que pocas eran las veces en las que Ymir se equivocaba en lo que decía, pocas eran las veces en las que ella no acertaba.

—Espera…—dijo Ymir mirando al chico a los ojos. —¿Es porque Mikasa ya no te hace caso como antes? ¿Es porque ahora ella toma sus propias decisiones sin pedirte consentimiento? —Annie y Mikasa solo miraban a Ymir con una ceja alzada al ver como las defendía. —Y no vayas a salir con eso de que la salvaste cuando eran niños, eso ya paso de moda. La salvaste es cierto, pero luego que hiciste…la trataste mal hasta que por fin ella decidió dejar de ser tan ciega.—

…

La lluvia había empezado momentos después en los que ellas entraron en su habitación. Mikasa odiaba los días como ese, odiaba cuando se ponían tan oscuro, el cielo parecía abrir sus puertas y dejar caer las enormes cantidades de agua, los truenos y relámpagos en el cielo. Odiaba los días o mejor dicho las noches como esas porque le recordaban la noche donde perdió a sus padres.

La pelinegra se había quedado dormida, tratando de evitar pensar en sus padres y en todo lo que había pasado. Annie salió del baño y se quedó mirando a su compañera de habitación dormir. La rubia no podía negar que estaba sorprendida con todo lo que había cambiado su relación con Mikasa, ya no había aquella tensión en los lugares donde estaban ellas dos, ya no había esa desconfianza extrema.

Se le había hecho extraño que la perdonaran demasiado rápido en el escuadrón, pero no era estúpida, había visto las miradas de odio dirigidas en su dirección, había escuchado susurros sobre ella. Todo ese perdón era para que ella se confiara muy rápido pero no había salido de esa manera, ella sabía que el bajar la guardia podría salirle muy caro

Annie salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar los quejidos de su compañera. Puso más atención y se dio cuenta de que Mikasa estaba teniendo pesadillas. La rubia sabía que si la levanta de la nada la primera reacción de la pelinegra seria golpearla, así que, decidió hacer algo de lo que no estaba acostumbrada, tenía que ser amable y despertar a la pelinegra con suavidad.

Annie se acercó a la cama de la pelinegra. "¿Cómo se hace esto?" pensó la rubia. "Nunca he sido de las que da seguridad o tratar de darle soporte a alguien"

La rubia puso una mano en el hombro de Mikasa y le movió gentilmente. —Mikasa.—dijo tratando de hacer reaccionar a la pelinegra, movió con más fuerza el hombro de Mikasa. —Ackerman despierta.—

La movió unas cuantas veces, dijo el nombre y apellido de la pelinegra hasta que logro hacer que Mikasa saliera de la pesadilla de la que estaba siendo presa. Mikasa no estaba segura de que hacer, así que, solo pudo abrazar a Annie, la rubia se tensó ante eso, no quería ser ruda ni nada. El contacto físico no era lo suyo, pero entendió que en ese momento la pelinegra necesitaba sentir un apoyo de una forma u otra.

—Lo que pase en esta habitación se queda en esta habitación.—dijo Annie mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la pelinegra.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ninguna había tocado el tema de la noche que Mikasa abrazo a Annie debido a las pesadillas. La mañana siguiente Annie y Mikasa se habían despertado al mismo tiempo, solo se habían mirado a los ojos y se levantaron, siguieron con su rutina como si eso nunca hubiera pasado, pero ambas sabían que si había pasado.

Hanji había revisado los avances de Mikasa y le recomendó que empezara a entrenar para que su cuerpo se volviera a acostumbrarse. Mikasa y Annie no dijeron nada y siguieron las instrucciones de la sub-comandante. A pesar de lo que había pasado en su habitación, no había ninguna señal de incomodidad. Desde ese momento se dieron cuenta de que no importaba lo que les pasara, Mikasa siempre podría contar con el apoyo de Annie y Annie siempre podría contar con el apoyo de Mikasa.

…..

—Sabes.—murmuro Mikasa mientras tomaba una toalla para limpiarse el sudor. Annie le dio su atención. —Nunca he sido buena con estas cosas, pero gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo.—

Annie no sabía que decir, ella tampoco era buena con esas cosas. Muchas veces Annie pensaba que a Mikasa le gustaba hacer las cosas más complicadas.

—También por lo que paso lo otra noche en nuestra habitación.—agrego la pelinegra.

Annie miro a Mikasa con mucha atención, luego dejo salir un suspiro al entender que con la pelinegra no tenía que fingir y que realmente podía dejar su máscara de hielo. Mikasa noto como el rostro de Annie se relajaba un poco mas.

—No hay de que.—dijo Annie después de unos después.

Media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas antes de volver a su entrenamiento, quizás la vida era más que sobrevivir y luchar contra los titanes, quizás había algo por lo que vivir y ellas dos apenas y se estaban dando cuenta; luego de vivir bajo los miedos de sus pasados ambas notaron que lo mejor era soltar aquellas cadenas que las ataban a aquello que no las dejaba ser felices o ver que había más en su vida.

Eren cada vez toleraba menor a Annie, según él, por culpa de la rubia Mikasa no quería verlo, ni hablar con él. Cada vez Mikasa tomaba decisiones y él solo veía como todo lo que la pelinegra sin su ayuda, sin ver si él estaba de acuerdo. Mikasa se estaba alejando cada vez más de él y todo por la llegada de Annie al cuerpo de exploración. El chico titán no sabía que hacer para recuperar a su hermana, no sabía cómo disculparse por lo que había dicho.

—Ya escucharon—Eren escucho a uno de los soldados decir.

—¿Que? —pregunto otro.

—Dicen que Ackerman y Leonhardt están en una relación.—

Eren frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso.

—Son compañeras de habitación y batallas que esperabas.—el chico titán escucho a sus compañeros discutir.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de relación sino a una romántica.—

Eren se levantó de golpe al escuchar eso.

—¿De que diablos hablan? —pregunto Eren irritado, no sabía si estaba enojado con Mikasa o con Annie o quizás con ambas.

—Las escucharon hablar en uno de los espacios de entrenamientos sobre algo que paso una de estas noches en su habitación, Ackerman les dio las gracias a Leonhardt y esta solo le dijo que no había de que.—respondió uno de los chicos un poco asustado de que Eren lo fuera a golpear y lo fuera a meter en problemas con el comandante.

Eren salió de la cafetería azotando la puerta, los dos chicos se quedaron pálidos al saber que era lo que el chico haría con la información que tenia.

—Par de cobardes.—dijo Ymir golpeando a los dos en la cabeza antes de ir detrás de Eren.

La morena suspiro al no saber que hacer con todo lo que iba a pasar, no sabía si ir detrás de Eren hacia donde estaban las chicas o ir por los comandantes y el cabo Levy. Ymir vio a Christa a su lado.

—Ve por los comandantes y el cabo Levy.—le dijo. —Yo tratare de nada se salga de control, aunque dudo que eso sea posible.—

Christa asintió y cambio de rumbo en busca de los comandantes. Ymir corrió para poder alcanzar a Eren y detenerlo antes de que hiciera enojar a Annie o Mikasa o peor aún a las dos.

…..

A pesar de que Mikasa podía caminar por si sola, aún tenía problemas en la coordinación de su cuerpo. La pelinegra sabía que tenía que tener paciencia para que todo volviera a la normalidad porque eso no la detendría en ningún momento, ella era fuerte, ella podía y ella lo lograría. Annie veía todo el esfuerzo que su compañera ponía cada día, en cada terapia y ahora en cada entrenamiento. La rubia no podía negar que admiraba a Mikasa por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, pero eso era que solo ella sabría.

—Creo que es suficiente.—dijo Annie al ver que ya se les había hecho tarde para el almuerzo.

Mikasa dejo salir un suspiro y asintió, pero cuando se iba a dirigir hacia la cafetería se toparon con un Eren muy cabreado.

—¿Que está pasando entre ustedes dos? —pregunto/demando Eren con enojo.

Annie y Mikasa solo se miraron entre ellas sin saber a que se estaba refiriendo el chico. Annie solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto Mikasa.

—¡No te hagas la que no sabes Mikasa, tú y Annie están en una relación! —grito Eren.

Annie no necesito ser una genio para saber a que tipo de relación el chico se estaba refiriendo. —Y si así fuera a ti que te importa.—respondió Annie despreocupada.

Mikasa noto la mirada de rabia que Eren le estaba dando a Annie en esos momentos. Todo paso muy rápido frente a la pelinegra. Eren lanzándose sobre Annie para pelear con ella. Annie al tener mejores reflejos que Mikasa en esos momentos empujo a la pelinegra para que no saliera golpeado por los arrebatos de su hermano.

—¿Que crees que hacer? —dijo Annie con enojo.

—¡Tu eres la que cree que puede venir y hacer con Mikasa lo que quieras! —grito Eren.

—Mikasa no es una niña a la cual puedas manipular.—le dijo Annie. —A ti lo más te duele es saber que ella ya no te hace caso.—

La burla era evidente en la voz de Annie y eso solo provoco que el enojo de Eren creciera. Mikasa decidió no hacer nada, quería que Eren aprendiera una lección, quiera que el aprendería a que ella podía decir por si misma con quien estar, con quien hablar y que ella no era de su propiedad. Ella dejaría que Annie fue la que golpeara la mierda fuera de su hermano.

—Annie.—dijo Mikasa y la rubia entendió lo que le quería decir.

Annie sabía que lo único que Mikasa pedía era que evitaran transformarse en titanes y que los altos mandos se metieran.

—Mikasa.—respondió Annie.

Mikasa se alejó de los dos chicos y solo vería como Annie tomaba a Eren como saco personal de boxeo. Ymir se puso al lado de Mikasa para ver que era lo que pasaba.

—¿Los dejaras que peleen? —pregunto la morena.

—Eren le llamo manipuladora a Annie.—dijo Mikasa. —Creo que ella le puede dar una lección.—

—No crees que eso es muy cruel.—

—¿Cruel? No lo creo.—dijo Mikasa. —Se lo busco solo, que le cuesta solo ser parte de mis decisiones sin querer hacer que yo haga lo que él diga.—

—En eso tienes razón.—dijo Ymir tocándose la barbilla. —Pero crees que Leonhardt sea dura con el.—

—Annie es Annie y ella siempre será dura con quien sea.—dijo Mikasa con media sonrisa.

Ymir asintió con media sonrisa al ver que Annie si había podido mostrar una parte de ella no que nadie conocía, a la morena, le alegro saber que Annie si había podido llevarse bien con Mikasa. Mikasa e Ymir salieron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon un grito de Eren.

Annie le había golpeado la espinilla y luego el abdomen para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara y hacerlo caer al piso. Ymir puso cara de dolor al ver todo lo que la rubia le había hecho al chico tan rápido, luego miro a Mikasa quien parecía ser inmune a los gritos de su hermano.

Ymir enarco una ceja al escuchar a Eren insultar a Annie.

—Creo que si se merece una buena paliza.—dijo Ymir con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ymir no sabía cuánto tiempo Christa se tardaría para llegar con los comandantes y el cabo, pero deseo que se tardara más y ver como Annie golpeaba toda la mierda fuera de Eren sin piedad. La morena sabía que se meterían en problemas por no separarlos.

—Sabes que nos meteremos en problemas por esto.—dijo Ymir sin quitar la vista de los dos chicos peleando, bueno, más bien de Annie golpear a Eren.

—Él tiene prohibido estar en esta sección cuando Annie y yo estamos aquí.—dijo Mikasa y fue en ese momento cuando Ymir se dio cuenta de que aún estaban en la sección que la sub-comandante Hanji les había asignado a las chicas para entrenar hasta que la misión para el nuevo cargamento llegara.

Mikasa vio por el rabillo del ojo a los comandantes, al cabo Levy y a Christa acercarse.

—¡Deténganse! —dijo Smith con autoridad. Annie se detuvo y miro quien era la persona que le había dado una orden. —¿Se puede saber que significa esto? —pregunto segundos después de tener la atención de Annie.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver caer a Eren nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez no había sido Annie quien lo había golpeado sino Mikasa. La pelinegra había visto como su hermano iba a golpear a Annie por la espalda y ella no lo iba a permitir.

—Creí que eras mejor que esto Eren, pero veo que me equivoque.—dijo la pelinegra con seriedad.

—Sigo esperando una explicación.—dijo Smith tratando de no perder la paciencia con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Eren vino hasta aquí solo para gritarles a las chicas sobre unos rumores que corren por las instalaciones.—dijo Ymir.

—¿Que rumores? —pregunto Hanji con una ceja enarcada.

—Rumores sobre una posible relación amorosa entre Mikasa y Annie.—dijo Christa.

—¿Y por eso lo golpeaste? —inquirió Levy con una ceja enarcada.

Annie solo se encogió de hombros. —Me llamo manipuladora y luego se lanzó sobre mí. Solo me defendí y que él sea tan lento no es mi culpa.—

Smith dejo salir un suspiro de frustración al escuchar todo lo que había pasado. Por un momento pensó que llegaría a detener a los dos chicos convertidos en titanes, daba gracias que las cosas no hubieran pasado a mayores.

Armin y Jean habían llegado donde estaban todos.

—Llévense a Jaeger a la enfermería.—ordeno Smith. —Ackerman, Leonhardt la próxima semana tendremos la expedición estén listas.—las dos chicas asintieron. —Leonhardt necesito hablar contigo sígueme.—

Annie siguió al comandante sin rechistar, Mikasa solo se quedó observando como los dos rubios de alejaban de ellos. Esperaba que Annie no estuviera en problemas. Hanji les dijo a las dos chicas que fueran a comer y que luego revisaría a Mikasa para saber si su cuerpo podría aguantar la expedición de la próxima semana.

—Leonhardt, para la próxima expedición no quiero que te separes de Ackerman.—dijo Smith. —Asegúrate de que nada le pase.—

—Si me disculpa—dijo Annie. —Mikasa no necesita una niñera como Eren, Mikasa es capaz de hacer su trabajo sin la necesidad de que este detrás de ella todo el tiempo. Ella es una mujer fuerte que sabe valerse por si misma y si la estoy vigilando lo único que provocaremos es que ella deje de el escuadrón al creerse inútil.—

Smith no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de las palabras de Annie, sinceramente eso era lo que estaba esperando de la chica.

—Solo evita que haga algo estúpido y tú también.—dicho eso el comandante dejo a Annie sola.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mikasa tenía curiosidad de saber que era lo que el comandante Smith había hablado con Annie, pero su carácter no le permitía hacerlo, además, no estaba segura si la rubia le iba a responder y no quería quedar mal ante la rubia por alguna extraña razón. Annie podía notar la curiosidad en los ojos de Mikasa, pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería herir el orgullo de la pelinegra con decirle que el comandante le había pedido que la cuidara. Ambas se conocían más de lo que querían admitir, pero no lo podían evitar, sus caracteres eran un poco similares y a la vez muy diferentes lo que les permitía llevarse bien cada día.

Decir que Hanji estaba enojada era poco, estaba que no podía ni con su propia presencia, cada vez que Annie y Mikasa intentaban tener un poco de paz, Eren tenía que llegar e interrumpirlas con acusaciones sin sentido. La castaña estaba a punto de mandar al chico titán a lavar los baños de todos los escuadrones y si era posible los de los calabozos.

—Hanji, necesito hablar contigo.—Smith interrumpió los pensamientos de la sub-comandante.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó la castaña.

—No es seguro hablar aquí, vamos a mi oficina.—dijo el rubio saliendo de la enfermería. —Levi nos está esperando.—

Hanji sabía que cuando Smith la llegaba a buscar y Levi los estaba esperando en la oficina principal quería decir que algo nada bueno estaba por pasar. Hanji entró en la oficina siendo seguida por Smith.

—¿Que es lo qué pasa, Smith? —preguntó Levi con seriedad.

—Hay un motín.—dijo Smith. —Quieren sacar a Annie del cuerpo de exploradores.—

—Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro que Annie estaba bajo nuestro comando.—dijo Hanji. —Además ella no ha dado motivos para que los demás la quieran fuera, al contrario, ella ha ayudado en todo lo que se le ha pedido. Sin contar con que se arriesgó al proteger al escuadrón en la última misión. —

—Muchos dicen que ella no es de fiar.—dijo Smith. —Además la pelea entre Annie y Eren no ayuda mucho que digamos. El rumor de ambos peleando llego a oídos de los altos mandos y ahora tienen miedo de que las cosas vayan escalando hasta el punto de que ambos lleguen a pelear convertidos en titán.—

—¿Ese mocoso sabía algo de todo esto? —preguntó Levi con el entrecejo aún más fruncido.

Hanji y Smith se miraron entre ellos para luego encogerse de hombros, las dudas comenzaban hacerse presente.

—No me sorprendería.—agregó Levi. —No quiere que Annie y Mikasa pasen más tiempo juntas, lo cual sería obvio que el estuviera ayudando con las dudas sobre Annie. Todos saben que ese mocoso detesta a Annie por el simple hecho de que esta ayudando a Mikasa a recuperarse y que esta no le está haciendo caso en nada.—

Hanji y Smith parecieron tomar en cuenta todo lo que Levi les estaba diciendo, sonaba lógico, pero sabían que sin pruebas no podían acusar a nadie.

Smith miro a los dos soldados frente a él y tomo una decisión. —Hagan que todos se alisten para la siguiente expedición, los quiero listo para mañana a primera hora.—

—¿Piensas llevar a Mikasa y Annie? —preguntó Hanji con dudas.

—Si.—respondió Smith.

Hanji no sabía si era una buena idea llevar a Mikasa a una expedición, pero no podía ir encontrar de las decisiones de su comandante, bueno, si podía si ella quería, pero dejar a Mikasa sola en estos momentos no era muy inteligente, ya que, Annie quedaría desprotegida en el campo para algún ataque de Eren. Hanji sabía que Annie y Mikasa estaban aprendiendo a controlarse más y si en esos momentos dejaban a Annie sola podían provocar que la chica terminara por dejarlos si un miembro más en el escuadrón. La castaña salió de la oficina y fue en busca de Mikasa, mientras más rápido hiciera los exámenes más rápido sabría que tipo de riesgos correrían si Mikasa tiene algún problema.

—Annie.—llamó Hanji al ver que la rubia estaba un poco lejos de Mikasa. —Mañana tendremos la expedición, no te voy a pedir que seas la niñera de Mikasa, pero si que cuides es sus espaldas con ella hará contigo.—

Annie asintió al entender la preocupación de la sub-comandante, para la rubia no había pasado desapercibido que Mikasa era algo como una hija para Hanji. Annie sonrió de medio lado al ver que la pelinegra de su compañera tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

Todos creían que ella era alguien que solo se preocupaba por sí misma, pero hombre, que equivocados estaban. Annie habían empezado a preocuparse por Mikasa, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. La rubia era alguien que le gustaba observar y había notado que Hanji se preocupaba por ella y por Mikasa, había notado que Ymir las defendía como si ellas fueran sus hermanas, Christa siempre era la que estaba al pendiente de que no se les olvidara comer po motivos.

Quizás antes no tenía personas en quienes confiar, pero ahora Annie notaba que tenía a cuatro personas que se la pasaban a su lado, que no le tenían miedo.

—Asegúrense de regresar con vida y sin rasguños.—dijo Hanji.

—Hare lo que pueda.—dijo Annie.

Annie noto como Hanji dejaba salir un suspiro de exasperación. —Adolescentes tenían que ser.—murmuro la castaña.

Annie no puedo evitar que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Era la primera vez que alguien la veía como a una adolescente y no como a una máquina de matar, no como a un enemigo, sino, como a una persona.

Annie no se movió mientras Hanji examinaba a Mikasa, era una regla no dicha, no escrita que mientras Hanji estuviera ahí ninguna de las dos dejaría la enfermería. Si Annie tenía algo o Mikasa, la otra necesitaba saberlo para así saber cómo reaccionar mientras estén en el campo de batalla o en los entrenamientos.

—¿Qué paso con Eren? —pregunto Mikasa mientras la castaña revisaba sus reflejos.

—Salió de la enfermería y Levi lo tiene limpiando como castigo.—respondió la sub-comandante encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ira con nosotros a la expedición? —pregunto Annie.

—Saben que si.—dijo Hanji. —Pero no estará del mismo lado que ustedes. Creo que será como la expedición pasada, ustedes irán al medio para evitar que gasten sus energías.—

Annie y Mikasa se miraron entendiendo que era lo que podía pasar si se volvían a separar.

—Hanji. —dijo Mikasa. —¿Crees que podemos llevar un equipo 3D extra y algunas cosas medicas? —

Hanji frunció el entrecejo. —¿Por qué? —pregunto la castaña, pero cuando miro a Mikasa y luego a Annie entendió lo que las dos chicas le querían decir. —Veré que es lo que puedo conseguir en estas pocas horas que quedan.—

—¿Entonces no hay problemas conmigo? —pregunto la pelinegra.

—Tus reflejos han mejorado al igual que tu coordinación, pero no te sobre esfuerces eso puede ser peligroso.—

—¿Algún tipo de cuidado que debamos tomar? —pregunto Annie.

Hanji se levantó y empezó a buscar cosas en los estantes de la enfermería. —Cuando ustedes regresaron de la expedición pasada empecé a buscar maneras de que puedan sobrevivir sin tener tantos rasguños.—dijo la castaña. —Sé que ambas son fuertes, pero eso no quiere decir que sean invencibles.—

Mikasa y Annie solo observaban y escuchaban a la castaña hablar. —Hable con Smith y Levi, y encontré unos mapas que les pueden ayudar en caso de se les ocurra ponerse como carnada otra vez.—ante eso Annie se acercó a Hanji al igual que Mikasa, pero en ese momento Ymir y Christa entraron en la enfermería.

—¿Listas? —pregunto Christa con una sonrisa calmada. Mikasa y Annie asintieron y todas le dieron su atención a la mujer castaña.

—Bueno, la ruta que ustedes tomaron.—dijo Hanji mirando a Mikasa y Annie. —Fue la más larga debido a que se dirigieron más al norte. Estuve revisando algunos mapas que logre robarles a los altos mandos.—las cuatro chicas miraron a la castaña con sorpresa. —No le digan a nadie que ni siquiera Smith sabe que los robe, pero como iba diciendo si po motivos deciden volver a ponerse como carnada pueden seguir el viaje por el norte, pueden encontrar una aldea abandonada.—

—Quieres decir, que luego de pasar la casa de mis padres encontraremos ese lugar.—dijo Mikasa a lo que Hanji asintió. —¿Pero no nos estaríamos alejando más? —

Annie miro a Hanji para esperar por una respuesta, Mikasa había hecho una buena pregunta que todas querían saber que podían hacer al respecto.

—Si miran esta parte del mapa se darán cuenta de que si siguen llegaran mas rápido a las murallas.—dijo Hanji señalando en mapa para que las chicas miraran todo con detenimiento.

—Tengo una duda.—dijo Ymir a lo que todas le dieron su atención. —¿Que pasaría si se meten en esta parte del bosque y prosiguen de esa manera? —

—No pasaría nada mientras estén en el bosque porque tendrían lugares altos para descansar en el día.—dijo Hanji. —Pero cuando lleguen a la muralla no tendrán nada para usar de rampa.—

Annie y Mikasa miraron mas detenidamente el mapa y se dieron cuenta de que las estaba llevando hacia Shinganshina.

—¿No será mas peligroso si van a Shinganshina? —pregunto Christa mirando el mapa.

—Si se dan cuenta no se podido bloquear la entrada para los titanes lo que quiere decir que tendrán una entrada mas fácil. Además, Annie puede usar las casa como rampas para subir al muro y llegar al otro lado si tener que pelear. —

Las cuatro chicas entendieron que era lo que la sub-comandante les estaba diciendo, una ruta más fácil y sin muchas peleas.

—¿Iras a la expedición con nosotros? —pregunto Mikasa mirando a Hanji.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, ella tenía que quedarse para investigar sobre lo que los altos mandos le querían hacer a Annie. Hanji no iba a permitir que luego de muchas cosas las autoridades le quitaran a Annie de sus manos, la castaña sabía que la rubia era más que lo que les había mostrado en los años de entrenamiento.

Annie y Mikasa salieron de la enfermería, ambas tenían que alistar sus cosas además de que necesitaban cosas extras por si acaso. Christa noto que Ymir no se movía así que dedujo que necesitaba hablar con la sub-comandante.

—¿Qué pasa Ymir? —pregunto Hanji mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea decirles la verdad? —pregunto la chica menor.

Hanji miro a Ymir y entendió lo que la chica le estaba preguntando.

—Annie puede ser bastante reservada en cuanto a su pasado al igual que Mikasa, pero si les dices el tuyo y todo lo que eres ellas entenderán y buscarán una manera de protegerte, aunque no la necesites.—

—¿Que pasara cuando los altos mandos se enteren? —

—Nosotros te protegeremos.—dijo Hanji. —Nadie me quiere ver toda Mama Oso con ustedes así que harán lo que yo crea que es mejor para ustedes.—

—Entonces, ¿Enfrentaras a las autoridades para que no lleven a Annie? —

—Si.—dijo Hanji. —No será fácil, pero no dejare que la juzguen por algo de lo que ella no quería ser participe.—

—Entiendo.—dijo Ymir dejando salir un suspiro.

—Es mejor que vayas, Christa te está esperando.—

Ymir sonrió ante la mención de la rubia y Hanji no puedo evitar rodar los ojos, esas dos chicas eran demasiado obvias.

…

Tal y como Hanji había dicho, el comandante las había dejado al centro de la formación, con la única diferencia que ahora Christa e Ymir iban cuidando sus laterales.

Ninguna decía nada, no era necesario. El silencio en su viaje era acogedor a pesar de que sabían que en cualquier momento los titanes atacarían. Levi y Smith miraban de reojo a las cuatro chicas y la tranquilidad con la que viajaban era de admirar.

—¿Qué crees que pase por sus cabezas? —pregunto Levi.

—Si soy sincero, no lo sé.—dijo Smith.—Creo que eso es algo que solo Hanji podría deducir.—

Antes de que Levi pudiera responder, véngalas se hicieron presentes en el cielo anunciando el ataque de titanes. Levi se dirigió hacia el lateral donde estaba Eren, por precaución de que el chico no hiciera nada estúpido como acostumbraba. Smith se dirigió al lateral opuesto dejando a las cuatro chicas solas.

Ninguna dijo y continuaron con su camino, ellas no tenían que detenerse a pelear en ningún momento, su trabajo era llegar hasta donde estaba el cargamento, subirlo a los carruajes y regresar. Ymir no dejaba de mirar a sus lados en busca de peligro, Christa seguía el mismo ejemplo de Ymir. Mikasa y Annie decidieron apresurar el paso, entre más rápido llegaran más rápido podrían poner las cosas en los carruajes y poder ayudar a los demás. Mikasa y Annie ya tenían planeado dejar el carruaje en manos de Sasha, Connie y Jean.

—Ymir.—llamo Annie. —Busca a Sasha, Connie y Jean.—

Ymir no dudo en hacer lo que la rubia le había pedido. Si algo había prendido era que cuando Annie y Mikasa pedían algo era porque ya tenía un plan de contingencia listo para cualquier caso.

—Christa.—llamo Mikasa. —Ponte detrás de nosotras y no te quedes atrás.—

Ymir fue en busca de los tres chicos mientras que Christa se ponía detrás de Annie y Mikasa. Annie y Mikasa solo tenían en mente llegar al lugar y poner todo en orden para luego ayudar a su escuadrón. Annie vio como un titán se iban acercando a ellas, no entendía como había podido pasar las barreras del escuadrón, pero eso no podía decir nada bueno.

Annie se fue quedando atrás, se aseguró de atar su caballo al carruaje de Christa

—Yo me encargo.—dijo Annie y sin más se subió a unos de los arboles cerca para esperar al titán.

Mikasa no dijo nada, solo siguió. Ella confiaba en que Annie se haría cargo y que nada pasaría. —Confías mucho en ella.—dijo Christa.

—Si.—dijo Mikasa.

—No dejes que Eren lo arruine.—dijo la rubia con seriedad.

Mikasa no sabía que era lo que Christa le quería decir, pero no iba a permitir que Eren arruinara lo que tenía con Annie, no había sido fácil hacer que la rubia dejara ver pequeñas cosas de su personalidad que otras personas no verían jamás.

Mikasa y Christa lograron llegar hasta donde estaba el cargamento.

—Vigila.—dijo Mikasa.

Mientras Mikasa se encargaba de subir todo a los carruajes, Christa se encargaba de que ningún titán se acercara a la pelinegra. Mikasa estaba en la espera de Ymir y los chicos, no se preocupaba por Annie porque sabía que la rubia sabia cuidarse perfectamente.

Ymir logro llegar con Sasha, Connie y Jean al lugar donde estaba Mikasa, la pelinegra ya casi tenía todos los carruajes listos, Ymir bajo de su caballo y termino de ayudar. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos al ver la facilidad con la que la morena levanta las cosas.

Annie logro llegar minutos después y noto que todo estaba listo para regresar.

—¿Alguien tiene las véngalas? —pregunto Annie.

Connie levanto la mano.

—Avisa que vamos de camino.—dijo Annie con autoridad, Connie no dudo en hacerlo. El chico había notado como Ymir y Christa siempre hacían caso a lo que Annie o Mikasa decían y eso le dio a entender que la confianza las había llevado a sobrevivir en los entrenamientos.

—Sasha tú te llevaras mi cargamento.—dijo Mikasa. —Jean te llevaras el de Annie. Connie tú los guiaras mientras que nosotras nos encargaremos de que ningún titán se les acerque.—

Todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la pelinegra. Mikasa y Annie notaron la mirada de Ymir.

—Ya lo sabemos.—dijo Annie provocando que Ymir se sorprendiera. —No fue muy difícil, levantas cosas con facilidad, eres más ágil de lo que aparentas y siempre te aseguras de que nadie ponga la atención en ti.—

—Tus poderes nos ayudaran mucho.—dijo Mikasa. —Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo frente a los demás así no dirán que eres una traidora.—

Ymir asintió y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que todo había sido más fácil de lo que creía.

…

Cada vez más titanes iban apareciendo haciendo que el trabajo de proteger a Sasha, Connie y Jean se hiciera cada vez más difícil. Mikasa sabía que si Annie se transformaba atraería la atención de los titanes provocando que Ymir y Christa los mataran de manera más fácil.

—Annie.—llamo Mikasa.

La rubia solo asintió saltando de su caballo y mordiendo su mano. Ymir y Christa se alejaron de la chica titán para evitar salir lastimadas. Mikasa empezó a usar el cuerpo de Annie para quitar los titanes que se aferraban a las piernas de esta.

Christa e Ymir matan a cada titán que podían, pero al mismo se aseguraban de no descuidar a los tres chicos frente a ellas. Ymir noto como Eren, Levi y Smith se iban acercando a ellas deshaciendo de los titanes que ellas no podían.

Christa miro como Annie se quedaba parada para hacer que los titanes se fueran hacia ella y así dejarles el campo libre a los demás para que pudieran seguir.

—¿Algún día dejaran de hacer eso? —pregunto Christa.

—Lo dudo.—dijo Ymir. —Vamos tenemos que ayudarlas.—

Christa no dudo en seguir a Ymir. Smith y Levi notaron como las chicas se quedaban atrás.

—Iré ayudarlas.—dijo Eren.

—No.—dijo Smith. —Ellas tienen un plan y el que tu vayas se les hará más difícil ejecutarlo.—

Smith no estaba seguro de que las chicas tuvieran un plan, pero no dudaba que Hanji les hubiera dado algún consejo, además, también confiaba en el criterio de Annie, Mikasa, Ymir y Christa. Sabía que su escuadrón estaba lleno de mujeres con capacidades altas de inteligencia y supervivencia.

Eren iba protestar, pero Levi no lo dejo. —Hazlo lo que te han dicho mocoso, no queremos más problemas como los que has causado últimamente.—

…

Annie y Mikasa seguían peleando con los titanes, Mikasa miro como Ymir y Christa se les unían. Entre más mas titanes iban llegando y no podían quedarse quietas, eso sería suicidarse sin si quiera dar la pelea.

—Hay que correr.—dijo Mikasa. Annie solo asintió y empezó a moverse.

—Hazlo.—le dijo Christa a Ymir, la morena asintió.

Ymir miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que su escuadrón ya no la podía ver. La morena mordió su mano. Una titán un poco más alta que Annie, cabellos castaños, musculosa.

Mikasa miro hacia donde estaban Ymir y Christa para encontrarse con la morena en su forma de titán. La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Ella y Annie ya no estaban solas en sus locas decisiones.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Por primera vez Ymir se sentía muy segura de lo que era, antes había tenido dudas. Hanji le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones a razonar sobré sus poderes de titanes, quizás, eso no era lo que ella había pedido, pero era algo que podía ayudar para que la humanidad sobreviviera. Algo que le podía ayudar a proteger a Christa de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Ymir ahora tenía a Hanji, Christa, Annie y Mikasa de su lado para ayudarle a no caer en las manos de las autoridades. Quizás más adelante se atrevería a decir que esas mujeres son su familia.

Ahora estaba segura de que nada podría hacer cambiar de opinión a las mujeres más fuertes de la unidad. La morena miro de reojo como Christa se balance alrededor de su cuerpo para quitar a los pequeños titanes que le hacía más difícil moverse. También observo cómo Mikasa ayudaba a Annie, al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que Annie deposita toda la confianza en que Mikasa no le permitiría caer ni ahora ni nunca.

La confianza entre esas dos mujeres había ido creciendo poco a poco al igual que la suya con Christa. Hanji había tenido razón, no había que juzgar un libro por su portada. Ymir al inicio había juzgado mal a Mikasa y a Annie, pero con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de que esas dos chicas eran como ella, siempre ocultando cosas de la vista de los curiosos, siempre protegiéndose de todo y de todos.

—Solo sigue a Annie.—le dijo Christa mientras se paraba en su hombro. —Nos llevará hasta la pequeña aldea de la que hablo Hanji para poder descansar y chequear los equipos 3D.—

Ymir solo asintió, ahora era su turno de confiar en todas esas mujeres. Después de todo le habían demostrado que entre ellas la camaradería era inquebrantable. Ymir no supo cuántas horas estuvieron corriendo mientras que Christa y Mikasa les quitaban del camino todos los titanes que podían. Luego puedo observar la pequeña aldea.

Vio como el cuerpo del titán de Annie iba desapareciendo no sin antes dejar a Mikasa en un lugar seguro. La morena dejó a Christa en uno de los árboles más altos que encontró e hizo que su cuerpo fuera desapareciendo.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en unas de las casas que por suerte aún estaba intacta.

—Haremos lo que Hanji dijo.—dijo Mikasa. —Pero necesitaré hacer unos cambios en mi equipo 3D.—agregó

—Hanji me dio las cosas médicas que podríamos necesitar.—dijo Christa sacando la mochila que estaba escondida detrás de su capa. —Creo que todo esto nos podrá ayudar mucho en el camino pero hay que ser más cuidadosas.—agrego la rubia al darse cuenta de que Mikasa se había excedido un poco.

Annie no hizo ningún comentario, solo se levantó y miro por una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casa. Se le había hecho raro que Hanji tuviera mapas que dieran coordinadas exactas sobre esas aldeas, también no lograba entender porque la sub-comandante no había ido en una misión importante como esa. Que era lo que la castaña tenía que hacer dentro de las murallas que no podía esperar.

—Lo notaste.—aseguró Ymir al ver la cara pensativa de Annie.

Mikasa y Christa pusieron atención ante lo que las dos chicas iban a decir.

—Hanji es una parte importante en el momento de las expediciones pero que hoy no haya venido es muy raro.—dijo Annie.

Las demás asintieron ante eso, todas estaban confundidas.

…..

—¿Qué excusa tienes para que Annie no sea removida del cuerpo de exploradores? —preguntó uno de los jueces.

Hanji cruzó las piernas, puso sus manos sobre la mesa. Los jueces miraron la mirada seria de la castaña y eso no quería decir nada bueno, nadie quería ser el que recibiera la ira de la sub-comandante Zoe Hanji.

—¿Qué excusa tienen ustedes para querer remover a Leonhardt del escuadrón? —contraatacó Hanji.

—Hemos escuchado de los problemas que está causando.—dijo otro juez.

La castaña solo rodo lo ojos. —¿Y qué problemas son esos? Claro si son tan amables de decírmelo. —dijo Hanji con seriedad.

Ningún de los jueces hablo, Hanji entendió todo. Todo eran rumores y los jueces no tenían pruebas de nada.

—Primero.—dijo Hanji. —Annie lo único que ha hecho es ayudar al cuerpo de exploración. La expedición pasada arriesgo su vida junto con Mikasa Ackerman para que todo el escuadrón lograra escapar de un ataque masivo de titanes. Gracias a ellas dos, todos y el cargamento lograron llegar.—

Hanji tenía una mirada acusadora, una mirada dura que hacía que esos nueve jueces en movieran en sus asientos debido a lo incómodos que se sentía.

—Ahora.—continuó Hanji. —Ymir es una titán al igual que Annie.—los jueces iban a hablar pero Hanji levantó la mano para que se callaran. —Esa chica me ha estado ayudando a encontrar información sobre como extinguir a los titanes, no dudo que si logramos hacer que Annie recuerde algo nos dé más información.—los jueces parecían intrigados con los que la sub-comandante les estaba diciendo. —Si ustedes deciden que Annie deje el escuadrón de exploradores en ese mismo día tendrán mi carta de renuncia.—

Las caras de los jueces eran de horror, Hanji era una de las personas más importantes para los escuadrones, gracias a ella tenían toda la información que, aunque fuera poca les ayuda a seguir con vida.

—No solo eso.—prosiguió Hanji. —Mikasa, Ymir, Christa estarían dispuesta a dejar el escuadrón junto conmigo. Ahora, díganme que harán cuando cinco de las mujeres más fuertes dejen el escuadrón de exploradores. Es más que obvio que perderán una gran defensa y no solo eso perderán las posibilidades de más información, sin contar con los miembros qué irán perdiendo en cada expedición al no tener una buena defensa. Es cierto, tienen a Levi, Smith y a Eren. Pero, Smith y Levi son hombres con mucha experiencia, Eren por otro lado sigue siendo un niño con el sueño de destruir a los titanes cuando no es capaz ni de derrotar a Mikasa. El chico titán vs la soldado que equivale a cien soldados y ustedes ya saben quién ganó.—

Los jueces le estaban dando miradas asesinas a Hanji, pero esta no podía evitar sonreír con malicia al darse cuenta de que estaba ganando, lo cual quería decir que Annie e Ymir estarían bajo su protección. Todo estaba yendo en la dirección que ella quería.

—Ahora caballeros, díganme, ¿Cuál es su decisión? —

Hanji veía las caras de cada juez, ella sabía que ninguno se atrevería a poner en todo lo que están logrando en peligro. Ella había ganado y ahora la seguridad de Annie e Ymir estaban bajo su mando, ella cuidaría de esas chicas como si fueran sus hijas.

—Eso es lo que pensé.—dijo Hanji al ver nadie decía nada. —No quiero que mis soldados se vean agredidas por los ciudadanos u otros miembros de los escuadrones.—

—Eso no está bajo nuestro mando.—dijo uno de los jueces.

Hanji se levantó de golpe, golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. —No me importa bajo quién está el mando de hacerle saber a todo el mundo dentro de las murallas que Annie Leonhardt e Ymir Fritz se quedarán bajo mi cuidado y nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene que agredirlas por un pasado del que ellas no pidieron ser parte.—dijo la sub-comandante. —He sido clara.—

Todos los jueces asintieron. Hanji relajo su cuerpo. —Fue un placer haber hablado con ustedes.—dijo la castaña. —Tengan un Buen Día.—

Todos los presentes en esa sala habían notado el sarcasmo en la voz de la sub-comandante, pero nadie se atrevía a decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Hanji llegó a las instalaciones del equipo de exploradores con una enorme sonrisa que se borró al no ver a Annie, Mikasa, Ymir y Christa con los demás miembros.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Hanji y Smith ya sabía que era lo que le estaba preguntando.

—Tuvimos un ataque, un poco más grande que el anterior. Annie y las demás se quedaron para hacernos una vía libre.—

Hanji se tocó el puente de la nariz y dejo salir un suspiro al saber que esas chicas nunca dejarían de ponerse en peligro y agradecía de que ella les pudo ayudar con los mapas aunque ya sabía que cuando ellas regresaran tendría muchas preguntas por resolver.

Una semana después.

Decir que Hanji estaba preocupada por las chicas era poco, todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio en la sub-comandante, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Gritos y fuertes sonidos se escucharon a las afueras de castillo. Todos supieron inmediatamente que eran las chicas que habían regresado. Todos salieron a esperarlas, Hanji ya tenía todo listo para curarlas y luego darles un buen sermón para ser seguido por la decisión de los jueces.

Jadeos se escucharon al ver al titán mas grande al lado de Annie y con Christa en su hombro pero también notaron que una niña cerca de los siete años estaba siendo sujetada por Christa mientras que Ymir las aseguraba con una mano.

—¿Que trae Mikasa en los brazos? —fue la pregunta de todos escucharon de parte de Eren.

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra y en cierta forma traía algo en los brazos, a diferencia de Christa la pelinegra estaba sentada en el hombro, los arneses del equipo 3D estaba incrustados en la piel de Annie mientras está se auguraba de que la pelinegra no se cayera.

Ambas titanes se aseguraron de poner a sus compañeras y compañía en tierra firme. Eren trató de acercarse a Mikasa pero Annie e Ymir se lo impidieron, lo cual provocó que todos fruncieran el ceño.

Hanji noto lo que estaba pasando y decidió intervenir antes de que los chicos empezaran con algo que haría todo más difícil para las cuatro chicas y para todos en el escuadrón.

—A la enfermería.—ordenó Hanji con seriedad.

Nadie dijo nada, las cuatro chicas junto a la pequeña entraron en las instalaciones, nadie supo que era lo que a Mikasa tenía entre sus brazos. Hanji no dijo nada en el camino hacia la enfermería, quería que las cuatro chicas y la pequeña se sintieran en un lugar seguro para poder hablar y no sentirse presión andas con las presencias de los demás.

—¡Smith no quiero a nadie en la enfermería! —grito la castaña.

Hanji noto como la pequeña soltó la mano de Christa para tomar la de Annie. La castaña por un momento pensó que Annie no tomaría la mano de la pequeña pero luego vio como la rubia tomó la mano de la pequeña y le dio un pequeño apretón, la rubia estaba tratando de calmar a la niña.

—¿Quien es ella? —preguntó la sub-comandante mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

—Alma.—dijo Annie. —La encontramos cerca de Shinganshina, ella y su hermana.—agregó la rubia mientras señalaba los brazos de Mikasa.

—¿Cuantos años? —preguntó Hanji mientras hacía que todas se sentaran en una cama, Annie subió a Alma en la cama junto a ella.

—Alma siete y Akane ocho meses.—respondió Ymir.

Hanji revisó las heridas de Ymir, luego Christa, Annie era la siguiente y cuando terminó con esta la castaña quiso revisar a Alma pero está de escondió detrás de Annie buscando protección. Hanji miro a Annie en busca de una respuesta.

—Hace mucho que no se relacionan con otras personas.—dijo la rubia haciendo que Alma saliera de su escondite para que Hanji la pudiera revisar. —Ella te curara.—le dijo Annie a la pequeña que solo miro a Annie y luego asintió.

Alma solo mira a Annie para que esta le asegurar que todo iba a estar bien y que Hanji no le haría nada malo. Hanji noto la actitud de la pequeña y luego miro a Mikasa quien había estado callada todo el camino.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Ymir, Christa y Annie quienes solo asintieron. Esas dos pequeñas habían pasado por algo similar a lo de Mikasa. La castaña entendió que ahora Mikasa estaría un poco más distante de todos al tener que recordar su pasado y el saber que esas pequeñas habían vivido algo similar. Hanji sabía que Akane nunca recodaría que había pasado pero Alma era otro caso.

Hanji le pidió a Christa que tomara a Akane en sus brazos para revisar a Mikasa pero está s negó.

—¿Por que? —preguntó Hanji.

—Solo Annie o Mikasa la pueden cargar, si alguien más lo hace empieza a llorar.—respondió Ymir en contiendo se de hombros.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Mikasa y Hanji salieron de la enfermería, Eren estaba esperando para poder hablar con la pelinegra pero esta pasó de largo y poder arreglarlo de una vez por todas. Lo único que Mikasa quería era poder llegar a su habitación y poder descansar. La semana había sido súper agotadora para ella y las demás, sin agregarle que había estado recordando la noche en la que perdió a sus padres.

—Mikasa.—llamó Eren pero está decidió ignorarlo. —¡Mikasa! —grito después tomando a la pelinegra del brazo. El necesitaba terminar con todo eso de una buena vez, ya no quería seguir peleando con Mikasa, no quería que la pelinegra siguiera enojada con el. Quería a su hermana de regreso.

—No estoy para tus reproches o lo que sea que quieras, estoy cansada y necesito una ducha. Hablamos luego. —dijo Mikasa jalando su brazo y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con Annie.

Eren vio a la pelinegra irse y frunció el ceño. Ahora. Mikasa no tenía tiempo para hablar con él, ya no era como antes.

—Te aconsejó que te mantengas lejos de ella por unos días. —dijo Hanji apareciendo detrás del chico. —Ella y las demás tuvieron una semana demasiado dura y lo que menos necesitan es que alguien las esté molestando. Si no haces lo que te digo te aseguro que Levi no tendrá problema en ponerte a limpiar todos los establos. —

Eren dejo salir un suspiro, le daría su espacio a Mikasa.

…

Mikasa entró en su habitación y vio a Annie cobijando a las niñas. La rubia levantó la mirada al ver a Mikasa parada frente a la puerta.

—¿Te vas a bañar? —pregunto la rubia en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a las pequeñas que habían tenido una experiencia muy dura.

Mikasa solo asintió para ir a su armario y sacar lo que necesitaría. Annie no le dijo nada y empezó a acomodar todo en la habitación, ya no serían dos personas ahora serían cuatro y tenían que acoplar todo de la mejor manera posible. Luego les dirían a los comandantes si podían tener una habitación más grande.

Mikasa entró al baño, se quitó la ropa y prendió la ducha. Dejo que el agua caliente golpeara su cuerpo, sintió como todos sus músculos se relajaban lentamente pero eso no quería decir que su mente se relajara. Su mente la llevaba a aquel día donde su feliz fue arrebatada y ahora habían dos pequeñas que habían vivido lo mismo. Ella y Annie tendrían que buscar una manera de poder ayudarles.

Luego de una buena ducha la pelinegra salió del baño para encontrarse a Annie recostada en la misma cama que las niñas, Alma tenía sujetada a Annie de la camisa como si quisiera evitar que la rubia la dejara. Akane estaba del lado de la pared, dormida profundamente.

Mikasa sabía que no podía dejar que la rubia se durmiera con esas ropas, así que, lentamente se acercó a la cama y con sumo cuidado despertó a la rubia. La pelinegra sabía que si asustaba a Annie terminaría con un puño en el rostro y con dos pequeñas llorando. A pesar de que Alma tenía siete años eso no evitaba que se asustara y empezara a llorar, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar. El miedo seguía estando en parte de su subconsciente.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunto Annie con voz ronca.

—El baño está libre. —dijo la pelinegra. —En lo que tú te bañas las despertaré para que cenen algo luego las dejamos con Christa e Ymir, tenemos que comprarles ropa y todo lo básico. —

—Okay. —respondió Annie tomando todas sus cosas para luego entrar en el baño.

Mikasa terminó de arreglarse para luego despertar a Alma.

—Alma. —susurró Mikasa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la pequeña. —Alma despierta. —volvió a susurrar con cuidado. —Alma despierta, tienes que cenar algo. —

Mikasa vio como la pequeña iba abriendo los ojos para luego dejar salir un quejido que provocó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Cinco minutos más. —murmuró Alma para volver a cerrar los ojos.

—No, despierta. —replicó la pelinegra. —Annie ya va a salir del baño y tenemos que cenar. —

Alma se sentó en la cama tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Mikasa sonrió ante eso, la pequeña era adorable. Segundos después Annie salió del baño.

—¿Listas? —preguntó la rubia.

Mikasa y Alma asintieron, la pelinegra tomó a Akane en sus brazos, Alma tomó la mano de Annie y se dirigieron al comedor. En su trayecto se encontraron con Hanji.

—Chicas. —dijo la castaña. —Conseguí algunos biberones para Akane y otras cosas para Alma. —

—Gracias. —dijo Annie tomando la pequeña mochila que la sub-comándate le estaba entregando.

—De nada. —replicó Hanji. —Ahora vayan, cenen y traten de descansar un poco. Mañana hare un anuncio importante y las necesito en su cien por ciento. —

Annie y Mikasa decidieron no preguntar nada, sabían que Hanji no les diría nada. Solo decidieron asentir y seguir con camino hacia el comedor.

….

Acomodarse había sido un poco fácil para las chicas, movieron las camas para que quedaran pegadas a la pared. Alma dormiría con Annie y Akane con Mikasa.

El día siguiente había sido un poco atareado para las dos chicas, asegurarse de que Alma estuviera lista para el desayuno, asegurarse de que sus uniformes estuvieran bien, alistar a Akane y asegurarse de que tuvieran todo lo necesario para el día.

Mikasa y Annie sabían que tenían que apurarse para comer, ir con Hanji para que esta diera la noticia, luego salir y comprar cosas para las dos pequeñas. Hablar con el comandante para el cambio de habitación y buscar a alguien con el que pudieran dejar a las dos niñas cuando ellas estuvieran de misiones.

—Atención. —dijo Hanji mientras entraba en el comedor. —Hay algunas cosas que tengo que decirles. —la sub-comandante se puso frente a la mesa donde estaban Annie, Mikasa, Ymir, Christa y las niñas. Smith y Levi entraron segundos después. —Para todos aquellos que quieran meter a Annie o a Ymir en problemas por sus poderes de titanes serán mandados a prisión. —murmullos se escucharon en el comedor. —Ambas chicas estaba bajo mi mando y cuidado, y no quiero que absolutamente nadie las moleste o las acose. —

—Si me entero de que algo está pasando. —agrego Smith. —Me encargare personalmente de que sufran las consecuencias. —

—De los castigos me encargare yo. —dijo Levi con sorna. Todos palidecieron al recordar lo que el cabo le había hecho a Eren.

Annie e Ymir estaban en shock después de lo que su sub-comandante les había dicho. Ahora entendían porque la castaña se había quedado, ahora entendía los planes de Hanji y ellas no podían evitar sentirse felices y seguras de que ahora estaban más que protegidas por la sub-comandante.

Annie e Ymir harían lo que fuera posible para no decepcionar a Zoe Hanji, ellas sabían que la sub-comandante les estaba dando su confianza total.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que las chicas habían regresado y Hanji había dado la noticia de la protección de Annie e Ymir, decir que muchos no estaban contentos con lo que estaba pasando era poco. Nadie entendía como podían confiar en esas dos chicas de la noche a la mañana, pero a las chicas les importaba poco lo que estuvieran pensando de ellas, ya que, tenían cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse. Al mismo tiempo nadie quería hacer nada en contra de las chicas por miedo a que Hanji lo fuera a castigar, pero a quien le tenían más miedo era a Levi así que preferían no tentar a la suerte.

Luego de haber tenido una larga charla, las chicas habían decidido que era mejor que Alma y Akane se quedaran con ellas que con un extraño. Sabían que si las dejaban con alguien más, Alma tomaría a su hermana y las buscaría a como diera lugar. Además, Mikasa sabía que esas chicas serían perseguidas y ella no lo iba a permitir. Lucharía por ellas a como diera lugar.

Annie y Mikasa se habían acoplado a tener a las dos niñas en su habitación, con ayuda de Christa e Ymir les estaban ayudando a encontrar una cuna para Akane pero mientras tanto estaría durmiendo con Mikasa.

—¿Están listas? —pregunto Mikasa mirando a Annie y a las niñas.

La rubia asintió. —Tenemos entrenamiento. —dijo Annie con seriedad. —Tenemos que estar una hora antes de que las cosas empiecen y dejar a Akane con Hanji. —

Luego de muchos intentos para que la pequeña dejara que Hanji la cargara. Los primeros intentos habían terminado con Akane llorando y Hanji sin saber como reaccionar, tenían que ser sinceras, habían tratado con titanes, con adolescente, con viejos amargados pero con un bebe jamás. Ese era un nuevo territorio para todas.

—Tendremos que apresurarnos.—dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mochila con las cosas de Akane y Annie tomaba las cosas de Alma.

En su camino hacia la cafetería se encontraron con Ymir y Christa quienes estaban más que listas para entrenar. Annie y Mikasa habían obligado a Ymir a entrenar con ellas, Christa al ver las caras serias de las dos mujeres no le había quedado más opción que entrenar con ellas. Las chicas le habían ayudado mucho con sus entrenamientos, ahora era más eficaz con todas las cosas que los comandantes les ponían hacer, hasta Levi había hecho comentarios sobre sus nuevos avances.

—¿Cuando...creen...que...salgamos...de expedición? —pregunto Sasha mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan.

—No hables con la boca llena. —le regaño Christa.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó Sasha un poco avergonzada.

—Nunca hagas eso. —le dijo la rubia a Alma quien solo asintió.

—Creo que saldremos la próxima semana. —dijo Annie de manera desinteresada.

Alma se tenso al saber que Annie y Mikasa tendrían que irse. Para Mikasa eso no pasó desapercibido y puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña niña. Alma miro a Mikasa tratando entender lo que la pelinegra le estaba queriendo decir.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. —dijo Mikasa en voz baja. —Nos aseguraremos de que tu y tu hermana estén con alguien que las cuide bien. —

Alma asintió tranquilizándose un poco.

Eren por su parte había decidido darle a Mikasa el espacio que necesitaba, se había enterado de lo que había pasado con esas niñas y sabía que la pelinegra no estaría en un buen lugar en esos momentos. Él quería ayudar a la pelinegra pero sabía que había cometido un grave error.

…

Era el día de la expedición y decir que Annie y Mikasa estaban un poco nerviosas era decir poco. Sabían que esta vez era diferente, sabían que esta vez tenían que regresar con el grupo y no una semana después.

Hanji era la que se iba a quedar a cargo de las pequeñas mientras que las demás iban a cumplir con sus misiones.

—¿Ellas van a regresar? —pregunto Alma.

—Siempre lo hacen. —dijo Hanji. —Por ahora solo hay que preocuparnos en que haremos hasta que ellas regresen. —

—¿Por que ellas son tan serias? —pregunto Alma.

Hanji sonrió al ver que la pequeña ya estaba tomando un poco mas de confianza, sabia que siempre hablaba con Christa e Ymir, que nunca se despegaba de Mikasa o de Annie.

—Ambas tuvieron un pasado que las hizo fuertes. —dijo Hanji.

—¿Tu las quieres? —

—Si. —dijo Hanji con un suspiro. —Se que esta fuera del protocolo pero nunca lo he seguido. —

Ante eso Alma se rio un poco provocando que Hanji levantara los puños en son de victoria, le era difícil hacer que Alma hablara con ella y que riera era peor.

—Vente. —le dijo Hanji a la pequeña. —Mientras esperamos a que regresen tendremos que buscar la manera de que tu hermana no llore ante lo ausencia de las chicas. —

Alma solo asintió y tomo la mano de la sub-comandante. Hanji sabia que la pequeña tarde o temprano seguiría los pasos de las mujeres que la cuidaban, así que, decidió que era bueno ensenarle a la pequeña a leer y escribir.

…

Los titanes los estaban atacando como era costumbre, pero esta vez Annie, Ymir y Eren estaban peleando convertidos en titanes, evitaban que los titanes se acercaran al carruaje. Sasha, Connie y Jean agradecían que siempre Annie o Mikasa les pedía que cuidarían del cargamento, ellos sabían que mientras ellos continuaban con la meta de llegar a las murallas, las chicas los protegían de cualquier peligro.

Smith se dio cuenta de que esta vez tendrían que pelear hasta el final porque las cuatro mujeres no se podrían como carnada, esta vez ellas regresarían con el escuadrón. El hombre podría decir que estaba orgulloso de que las chicas estuvieran siendo conscientes de que tenían dos pequeñas que las necesitaban, pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupado de que fueran a perder a mas miembros.

Levi noto el rostro de preocupación del comandante, sabían que tenían que hacer algo para que nadie saliera herido o terminaran muerto a manos de los titanes. Ellos tenían que crear un plan, ahora tenían a tres titanes entre sus líneas que los podían ayudar a ganar.

—¡Estamos cerca de las murallas! —grito Smith. —¡Solo un poco mas! —

Vieron como las puertas de las murallas se abrían ante ellos y lograron entrar sin perder a ningún miembro del escuadrón. Los cuerpos de los tres titanes se deshicieron junto con el humo. Annie, Ymir y Eren parecían bastante cansados con todo el esfuerzo que habían hecho para evitar que los titanes pasaran sus líneas de defensas.

Annie miro a Mikasa y esta tenia unas pequeñas cortadas en el rostro, algunas en las manos. La rubia noto las cuchillas totalmente destrozadas. —Tienes que tener mas cuidado. —comento Annie.

Mikasa al inicio no había entendido a que venia ese comentario hasta que vio sus cuchillas. —Lo intentare. —replico la pelinegra, Annie solo asintió.

Los aplausos de los aldeanos ante la llegada de todos junto con el cargamento no se hicieron esperar. Ese escuadrón eran su única esperanza, ellos eran los que aun los mantenían con vida.

Annie y las demás no esperaron y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. Sabían que en ese lugar encontrarían a Hanji y a las niñas. Entraron a la enfermaría con cuidado, no querían alertar a Hanji o despertar a Akane si esta se encontraba dormida. Las cuatro se quedaron en la puerta viendo como Alma tenia un libro en sus manos y trataba de leer en voz alta, mientras que Hanji le cambiaba el pañal a Akane. Christa casi se reía por lo bajo al ver que su sub-comandante se estaba quejando al cambiar el pañal.

—Estamos de regreso. —decidió interrumpir Annie.

Ante la voz de la rubia Alma no pudo evitar dejar caer el libro y correr para abrazar a las chicas. Hanji miro a las chicas y sonrió al ver que esa vez si habían llegado a tiempo.

—Bienvenidas. —dijo Hanji. —Ahora terminen de cambiar este pañal, mientras yo me encargo de curar a las heridas de Mikasa. —

Ymir no pudo evitar reírse al ver lo rápido que Hanji le daba la bebe a Christa para que terminara con lo que ella empezado.

—Lo mío son las heridas no lo pañales. —se quejo Hanji por lo bajo pero las demás la pudieron escuchar.

Mikasa se sentó en una de las camillas y dejo que Hanji le empezara a curar las heridas, veía como Ymir y Christa cambiaban a Akane, luego miro a Alma jalar la mano de Annie para que se sentara a su lado y decirle lo que estaba leyendo.

—¿Crees que ella siga nuestros pasos? —le pregunto Mikasa a Hanji.

La castaña sin detenerse respondió. —Ella mira como todas ustedes entrenan, cuando cree que nadie la esta viendo hace los pasos que tu o Annie hacen en sus entrenamientos. —dijo Hanji mientras empezaba a vendar las manos de la pelinegra. —A veces veo que intentar leer los libros que encuentra en mi oficina, son libros muy avanzados para ella. — continuo. —Me di cuenta de que tarde o temprano les pedirá a ustedes que la entrenen, va a ser una decisión muy difícil de tomar. —

—No podemos detener sus sueños. —dijo Mikasa. —Si el sueño de ella es pelear contra los titanes, no somos nadie para detenerla. —

Hanji miro a Mikasa a los ojos, entendió que la pelinegra solo quería darle la libertad que Alma necesitaba para poder encontrar lo que quería hacer cuando fuera mayor.

—Tienes que hablar con Annie de esto. —dijo la castaña. —Ella puede que no este de acuerdo con eso. —

Mikasa asintió, vio como Akane la veía y estiraba los brazos para que la cargara.

—Tengo que decirte algo. —dijo Hanji en voz baja, solo quería que Mikasa la escuchara.

—Dime.—dijo Mikasa, dándole toda su atención a la sub-comandante.

—Las niñas están aquí porque se los he permitido. —dijo Hanji. —Pero tu y Annie saben que para que ellas se puedan quedar de manera permanente las tienen que adoptar. De no ser así, ellas terminaran en un orfanato. — agrego la castaña, noto como Mikasa se tensaba ante la mención de un orfanato. —Tu sabes que los altos mandos están buscando una manera para que Annie e Ymir dejen el escuadrón, se que son unos desgraciados y usaran a estas dos pequeñas para su beneficio sino hay algo legal que los detenga. —


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Como deberían ser los apellidos. Ackerman-Leonhart o Leonhart-Ackerman.

Capítulo 13

Mikasa sabia que tenia que hablar con Annie lo antes posible para evitar que las niñas terminarán en un lugar donde no serian felices. Sabía que Alma quería estar con ellas y ella haría lo que pudiera para que eso pasara.

—Tenemos que hablar. —dijo Mikasa mirando a Annie quien estaba jugando con Alma.

La rubia solo asintió y dejo que Ymir tomara su lugar para poder jugar con la pequeña. Mikasa salió de las instalaciones del escuadrón. Las dos chicas se alejaron un poco, querían un poco de privacidad. Lo último que querían era que Alma escuchara algo que le fuera afectar. Muchas cosas podían pasar si no se escuchaba toda la historia.

—Hanji me dijo algo que me puso a pensar—dijo la pelinegra. —Las niñas están aquí porque ella lo permite. —

—Pero los altos mandos trataran de quitárnoslas si no tenemos algo legal, ¿No es así? —dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Mikasa solo asintió, sabía que no necesitaba explicar lo que podría pasar si no hacía nada lo mas pronto posible. —¿Cuál fue la opción que ella te dio? —preguntó Annie con seriedad. Ambas chicas sabían que podían confiar la una en la otra pero habían hábitos que no podían dejar de lado. Actuar como si nada malo estuviera por pasar era uno de esos hábitos en lo que tenían que pasar.

—Adoptarlas. —dijo la pelinegra sin dudas, sabía que no era el momento para tener segundos pensamientos sobre el asunto que afectaría el futuro de dos pequeñas que no tenían la culpa de la crueldad del ser humano.

Annie se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, pensando como hacer las cosas bien. La rubia estaba consciente de que no estaba ella sola en cuando a ese asunto, Mikasa, era una de las personas mas afectadas a parte de las niñas, sabia que tenia que tomar en cuenta la opinión de la pelinegra. Annie estaba consciente de que Ymir y Christa les ayudarían en todo lo que pudieran, Hanji siempre estaría de su lado ayudándolas.

—¿Tu que piensas sobre eso? —pregunto la rubia mirando a Mikasa directamente a los ojos.

La pelinegra sabía que Annie le haría esa pregunta, pero a pesar de eso sabia que tenia que pensar bien lo que iba a responder. Mikasa dejó salir un suspiro sabiendo que no tenían ninguna opción. —Hanji dijo que nos iba a ayudar, si decidimos adoptarlas. No quiero que terminen en un lugar donde sean infelices, se que nuestras vidas son complicadas y el adoptarlas quiere decir que algún día ellas seguirán nuestro pasos. —dijo Mikasa con seriedad. —Quiero que se queden con nosotras pero no puedo hacerlo sola. —

Annie asintió ante todo lo dicho por Mikasa, eso quería decir que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Adoptarían a las niñas. —Las adoptaremos. —dijo Annie. —Ellas estarán mejor aquí que en cualquier otro lado. —

Con ambas mujeres de acuerdo con su la decisión, lo único que les quedaba era hacerle saber a Hanji, Christa e Ymir que era lo que iba a pasar.

Alma había notado que Eren siempre trataba de acercarse a Mikasa, pero esta parecía estar más atenta a otras cosas, le daba curiosidad saber quién era ese chico en la vida de una de las mujeres que le había salvado a la vida. También veía a Armin siempre con Eren, pero a este Mikasa si le hablaba, aunque fuera por unos minutos. La pequeña no podía evitar frunciera el entrecejo al no saber qué era lo que pasaba, así que esperaría a que Mikasa o Annie regresaran para preguntarles.

Hanji miraba como Alma observaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor y sabía que tarde o temprano empezaría a preguntar sobre todo lo que pasaba en esas instalaciones. La sub-comandante no podía evitar sonreír, por alguna extraña razón le daba alegría que hubieran dos mentes inocentes en ese lugar lleno de miedos, lleno de pérdidas de camaradas, lleno de tristeza y depresión. Sabía que tarde o temprano esas dos pequeñas se verían afectadas por todo eso, lastimosamente más temprano que tarde, pero no dudaba que Mikasa y Annie fueran a ayudarles.

Hanji vio a Mikasa, Annie, Ymir y Christa hablar, las últimas dos solo asentían a todo lo que Mikasa y Annie les estaban diciendo, luego vio la sonrisa de Christa y en ese momento supo que Alma y Akane se quedarían con ellas. Sonrió, porque ahora sus vidas no estarían tan llenas de oscuridad.

La sub-comandante había notado como Mikasa y Annie siempre hablaban sobre lo que harían, al inicio había dudado de que esas dos chicas se fueran a llevar bien por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, pero después de ver cómo las cosas habían salido. Después de semanas compartiendo la misma recamara, Hanji supo que habían tomado la mejor decisión.

El comandante Smith había notado que todos tenían más confianza en salir fuera de las murallas. Ahora tenían los titanes de Eren, Ymir y Annie para defender en cosas de ataques masivos de titanes. Mikasa trabajando con Annie para proteger las provisiones, Ymir y Christa trabajando juntas. Smith esperaba que Eren y Levi empezaran a trabajar como equipo, si lo hacían tendrían más posibilidades de poder recuperar la muralla María. El estaba buscando la manera de cerrar el hueco en Shiganshina.

—Hanji.—Llamo Smith. —Necesitare de tu ayuda para crear un plan, tenemos tres titanes de nuestro lado, esta es nuestra oportunidad de recuperar la muralla María. —

Hanji miro a Smith y sonrió un poco, ya se había tardado en darse cuenta de que tenía un poco de ventaja.

—Primero necesito hacer un papeleo y luego te veo en tu oficina, tendremos que llevar a Levi para que nos ayude. —Dijo la peli castaña. —Si el plan no nos convence yo se a quien podemos pedirles una segunda opinión. —

Smith asintió. —Confió en ti y en que harás lo correcto. —

Hanji sonrió y empezó a caminar, tenían que empezar con su papeleo cuanto antes. La castaña vio a Mikasa y Annie acercarse, ella sabía que venían.

—Así que, ¿Cómo serán los apellidos? —

Ambas chicas se vieron mutuamente, estaban sorprendidas. No habían pensado en eso. Hanji solo se rio.

—Mientras ustedes piensan en eso, iré a empezar con el papeleo. Luego ambas tiene que hablar con Alma y hacerle saber lo que va a pasar. —Dijo Hanji. —También, Mikasa ya es hora de que tu y Eren tenían una charla. Tu vas a adoptar a dos pequeñas y a pesar de que tu y el no lleven la misma sangre, el sigue siendo tu hermano y ahora se convertirá en tío. Annie te harás cargo de las pequeñas, Mikasa tiene una conversación por hacer. —

Ninguna pudo decir nada, Hanji ya se había ido. Annie miró a Mikasa y enarco una ceja, esperando a que Mikasa empezara a mover y buscará a Eren.

—Te piensas quedar todo el día aquí. —Dijo Annie. —No creas que dejaré que entres a la habitación hasta que no hayas hablado con el. —

Dicho eso Annie dejó a Mikasa sola en el pasillo. Mikasa empezó a caminar hacia los campos de entrenamientos, sabía que encontraría a Eren en ese lugar. Desde que ella y Annie habían empezado a trabajar en equipo, Ymir y Christa trabajando juntas, el chico quería mejor sus defensas y poder ayudar más.

Mikasa se acercó sin miedo. —Eren. —Llamo

El chico se exaltó ante la voz de pelinegra. Había aprendido que si empujaba las cosas solo las haría peor, así que había esperado a que Mikasa estuviera lista para hablar con el.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Pregunto Mikasa.

Eren solo asintió. Se acercó a la pelinegra y esta empezó a caminar. Ambos no dijeron nada durante unos segundos.

—Lo que dijiste ese día. —Dijo Mikasa rompiendo el silencio. —¿Es verdad? —

La pelinegra sabía que no tenía que elaborar más su pregunta. Eren entendía lo que ella quería decir.

—Todo este tiempo he estado pensando mucho. Al inicio me estaba portando como un niño caprichoso que quería tener toda la atención.—Empezó a decir el chico, Mikasa decidió simplemente escuchar. —No me arrepiento de haberte salvado, eres mi hermana sin importar que no llevemos la misma sangre. Sin ti a mi lado, creo que hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tenías razón al decir que no pensaba antes de hacer alguna tontería y creo que el que me lo recordaras me hacía pensar que solo lo hacías para remarcar mis errores. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, estado hundido en que mis poderes eran todo y que todos eran menos que yo. No quería aceptar mis errores por miedo a fallar frente a los demás. No te he tratado bien desde que éramos pequeños, quizás eso dio una mala interpretación. —Mikasa asintió ante lo que Eren había dicho. Estaba analizando todo. —Lo que quiero decir es que, no, no me arrepiento de haberte salvado, y quería pedirte disculpas por mis actos y palabras hirientes. —

Mikasa miro a Eren con sorpresa, nunca pensó ver y escuchar a Eren pedir disculpas por sus actos. Al parecer el haber estado separados, sin hablar les había ayudado a ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, y a darse cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo mal durante tanto tiempo.

—Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa. —Dijo Mikasa sorprendiendo a Eren. El no se esperaba eso y ahora que lo pensaba, no creía que la pelinegra tuviera algo de qué disculparse. —Muchas veces fui muy persistente y creo que eso causó muchas de tus reacciones negativas. Tratare de dejar que veas por ti mismo lo que haces mal y simplemente te apoyare. —

Eren solo asintió. —¿Esto quiere decir que todo está bien entre nosotros? —Pregunto Eren con un poco de duda.

—Todo esta bien. —Dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos sintieron un gran alivio al arreglado todo entre ellos. —Hay algo que tienes que saber. —

—¿Que es? —Pregunto Eren con curiosidad.

—Annie y yo hablamos de esto y estamos de acuerdo en lo que haremos. —Dijo Mikasa mientras veía la reacción de Eren ante la mención de la chica rubia. Pero suspiro de alivio al ver que Eren solo asentía. —Decidimos que adoptaremos a Alma y Akane. —

Mikasa seguía esperando por la reacción de Eren, el chico estaba procesando lo que eso quería decir, estaba sorprendido eso no lo podía negar, pero al final era la vida de Mikasa.

—Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme. —Dijo Eren mientras sonreía.

Eren abrazo a Mikasa, la pelinegra se sorprendió ante el gesto pero segundos después abrazo a Eren de regreso.


End file.
